How She Became His Wife
by Peach Diva
Summary: My first NURA fic. A story inspired by a Japanese manga. (Though the plot is similar, still most of the story contents are my own ideas.) This fic is mainly about RikuoxTsurara, ItakuxReira and possible KurotaboxTorii. No bashing please. If you don't like my fic please just kindly and quietly leave. Thank you.
1. Chap 1: A Cinderella Story? Or Not

✱**Special Thanks:** This story is dedicated to a dear friend of mine, **Yomiko-chan05**, whose given me a lot of encouragement and support to publish my story, and also helped me in deciding my story's title. Since my story doesn't follow the manga/anime, I've been debating with myself for a very long time, I was worried and afraid to publish it, but Yomiko-chan has given me courage to. I'm very grateful to her for having so much faith in my story.^^ (Thank you Yomiko-chan! I really appreciate your encouragement and support, you're such a good friend!*hugs*)

✱**Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon No Mago. Hiroshi Shiibashi sensei does.**

* * *

✦**Greetings:** Hi there^^/ Peach Diva here, it's nice to meet you all! As I mentioned in the summary, this is my first NURA fanfic.

✦**Apologies:** I want to apologize first to those who thinks my story is not good or interesting enough, I am sorry *bows*. I really tried my best in writing this story and it really took me a lot of time to finally perk up the courage to publish my story here. And please forgive my grammar and any misspellings in the story.

✦**Characters:** Every NURA characters in my story are humans. There are no yokais like the manga/anime. Just normal humans. Even though Rikuo's appearance is his yokai form, he is still just a normal human in this story.

✦**Reminder:** No bashing please. If you don't like my fic, please just kindly and quietly leave. Thank you~

**✦To Readers:** If you're a RikuoxTsurara lover, you should check out **Yomiko-chan05**'s fanfics: **Dream Of Mine** & **Honeymoon**. :D They're both sweet, cute and funny stories~ I'm a big fan of both fics myself!^w^

* * *

**HOW SHE BECAME HIS WIFE  
**

**|CHAPTER ONE: A CINDERELLA STORY? OR NOT...|**

Before Tsurara attended high school, her father ran away leaving a huge debt for her mother to carry. Tsurara's mother took different jobs at the same time to earn as much money as she could to pay for her husband's debt and daily needs of the family. However, just few weeks ago she eventually over worked herself and fall ill. She never recovered and instead grew even more ill each day.

_"If I left this world, Tsurara, go to the place written in this paper. The people there will take care of you."_

Tsurara recalled the words her mother said to her before passing away peacefully in her sleep. It was the day she had last seen her mother, and the day she had promised to cry for the last time. Her mother was her only family, and the main reason she studied hard to enter her current well known high school. It was hard for her to say goodbye, but she made a promise to her mother that she will stay strong and live her life well.

**_One Saturday Morning..._**

******≥ ****Nura Residence** ≤

It's been a week since her mother passed away, Tsurara was now standing in front of a large gate. Her beautiful hair and skirt slightly sway in the cold morning breeze, it was a good thing she had decided to wear the scarf that her mother presented her on her seventeenth birthday few months ago. Her hazel orbs sparkled under the sunlight as she stared in awe at the mansion behind the large gates, she had never seen such a large mansion before, her family couldn't even effort a house. Snapping out from her trance, she looked at the address on the piece of paper she was holding, and then to the address of the mansion. It was the same address.

Tsurara frowned, "It's the right address, but..." She stared at the mansion again, "Am I really going to be taken care by this family from now on? There's no way..." She pondered for a moment, then came up with the most reasonable answer she could think of, "Maybe it's some kind of a job like accommodation helpers."

After placing the piece of paper back into her bag Tsurara went to press the door bell. She noticed a speaker-like object under it but didn't wondered about it too much. Suddenly, a voice spoke through the speaker, almost startling her. "This is Nura Residence, how may I help you?" The voice was mature and calm, Tsurara could tell right away that it belonged to a woman.

"H-Hello, my name is Tsurara Oikawa." She said to the speaker.

"Oikawa-san?" The voice spoke again, "You're a bit early then we expected."

"Ah, I-I'm sorry!" Tsurara blushed in embarrassment and instinctively bowed, even though she knew that person couldn't see her. "I'll come back later!" She quickly turned on her heel to leave but stopped when she heard giggles coming from the speaker.

"My, aren't you a cute one." The voice said amusingly, "Please come in, Oikawa-san."

The gates opened right after the invitation, Tsurara instinctively bowed to the speaker again, "T-Thank you." and went inside.

After several seconds of walk from the gates, Tsurara finally arrived at the front porch of the mansion. She was about to approach the front door when she heard a car coming and stopped just a few steps away from her. She looked over to the car curiously as the engine died, she doesn't know the brand name of the car but she was certain that it must be expensive judging by it's beautiful and unique appearance. The door of the driver seat opened and a tall young man with black shades stepped out.

"Tsurara Oikawa?" Was his first words to her.

"A-Ah, yes. " Tsurara replied with a small bow.

The young man nodded before closing the car door behind him, Tsurara watched as he walked passed her to the front door and opened it. She just continued to stare with her curious hazel orbs as the young man turned his head to look at her.

"Well?" The young man started as he removed his shades, revealing his pair of blood-red orbs. "Aren't you coming in?"

Tsurara blushed a little and quickly nodded. "Y-Yes!"

**≥ Inside The Mansion ≤**

Tsurara quietly followed the young man from behind as they walked down the hallway. She couldn't helped but noticed how long his hair was, this was the first time she'd saw a man with such long hair, not to mention it's color being white within the half top and black within the half bottom. And his blood-red eyes from before, they seemed so cold and stern, she had never seen such beautiful yet intimidating eyes before. She admitted that she was feeling a bit scared when she had first saw his eyes just now.

"Welcome back, master." Two different voices greeted in unison, snapping Tsurara out from her thoughts. She looked over and saw two maids bowing as they passed by.

_'Master? He's the master of this house? But he looks so young!'_ Tsurara thought, staring up at the back figure walking in front her. _'He even looked cold and stern from behind...'_

As they arrived at the living room, Tsurara noticed there were three other individuals present in the room. One of the two men has blond hair with black below and amber eyes, the other man is fairly tall with long blue-black hair and blue eyes, while the women is a beauty with brown eyes and long, wavy brown hair that covers half of her face and is tied up in a ponytail with tasseled red string. Tsurara couldn't help noticing her revealed ample bosom.

_'Such a daring women.'_ Tsurara thought.

**≥ Living Room ≤**

Tsurara remained on her spot when the young man she followed in went to seat on the couch across the room. The one with blond hair took the bottle of champagne from the ice bucket and opened it before pouring the drink into the young man's empty wine glass. "Welcome back Rikuo-sama, I see you've already met Oikawa-san." He said, before gazing over to Tsurara with a soft smile.

The women with long, wavy brown hair came up to Tsurara with a sweet smile on her beautiful face. "You're even cuter in person then I imagine from your voice."

Tsurara eyes widened a little as she stared up at the beauty in realization. "Ah, you're the voice I talked to earlier."

"A pleasure to meet you, Oikawa-san." The beauty smiled further and introduces herself, "My name is Kejoro, the Nura Family's secretary. You can also say I'm that rascal's nanny." Without looking, she pointed a thumb behind her to the young man Tsurara had followed in earlier.

"Oi!" The young man grunted in protest, but Kejoro just simply ignored it as she continued her introduction.

"This is Kubinashi, Rikuo-sama's personal assistant." She motioned a hand towards the blond and then to the long blue-black haired gentleman, "And Kurotabo, the Nura Family's lawyer."

Tsurara gave her usual bright smile as she bowed towards them. "It's very nice to meet you all, you can just call me Tsurara!"

Kubinashi stared attentively at her for a brief moment before turning to Kurotabo and asks, "Are you sure she's legal? She looks to be just around twelve."

"Actually, I'm seventeen." Tsurara thoughtfully informed before Kurotabo could reply.

"Ah, I see. My bad." Kubinashi fluttered his hand and let out a short embarrassed chuckle.

"You poor thing...I heard about your family's condition." Kejoro frowned in sympathize and said in a motherly tone, "It must be because you didn't get to eat very well to help you grow." She then gave a loving smile as she pulled a surprised Tsurara into a bone-crushing hug. "From now on you don't have to worry about it, I'll tell the chef to prepare healthy meals for you to grow properly."

Tsurara blushed when her face hit right into Kejoro's half revealed chest, "I-I-It's okay, y-you don't have to..."

"Of course I do! It's our job to make sure everything's the best for the Nura Family." Kejoro declared cheerily as she broke the hug, much to Tsurara's relief, who thought she might suffocate soon.

"B-But I'm not-" Tsurara wanted to say that she was not a part of the Nura family but was interrupted by Rikuo's unexpected and shocking statement.

"As my wife, you still lack of a woman's charm." Rikuo commented in a bored tone, Tsurara's jaw immediately dropped to the ground. "But I guess it's fine since you're kinda cute." Rikuo continued, ignoring her shocked face.

Tsurara swore she could hear his voice echoed behind her head going _'As my wife... My wife... Wife... Wife...'_

"WHAAAAATTT!?" Tsurara exclaimed in complete shock, the startled birds on the mansion roof instantly flew away. "W-W-Wait a second, wh-what to you mean 'as my wi-wi-wi-wife'? Who are you?" She demamded.

"Rikuo-sama is your fiance." Came the reply from Kurotabo.

"My what?" Tsurara's eyes almost bulged as she continued to stare wide-eyed at an expressionless Rikuo. "B-But I don't even know you!"

"Nura Rikuo. You know now." Rikuo simply said.

"That's not what I meant! What I meant was we only met for the first time."

"Not exactly, I've seen that face quite often."

"Huh?" Tsurara frowned as she tilted her head to aside in confusion, but swiftly snapped it back up straight. "E-Even so, I still don't really know you."

"Allow me!" As soon as Kubinashi's words landed, everything and everyone in the room suddenly turned into their chibi forms, and before them was a theater screen. Seconds later, a chibi Kubinashi wearing a what seemed like to be a lecturer robe popped out next to the screen with a wide grin, surprising everyone.

"Eh? Kubinashi, how did you turn everything into chibi forms?" Chibi-Kejoro asked looking at her surroundings and then pointed at the theater screen. "And where did that screen come from?"

"Hehehehh, it's a secret~" Chibi-Kubinashi replied with a wink.

Just then, a picture of a naked kid-Rikuo taking a bath suddenly appeared on the screen. Chibi-Rikuo's eye's bulged and his jaw dropped to the ground, Chibi-Tsurara let out a squeal and quickly covered her eyes with her hands, Chibi-Kurotabo let out a few awkward cough behind his knuckles as he tried not to laugh, while Chibi-Kejoro repeatedly slapped at the back of an annoyed Chibi-Rikuo as she laughed out loud almost in tears.

"Oops! Wrong picture, my bad." Chibi-Kubinashi scratched behind his head as he chuckled awkwardly and quickly switched the picture to another.

The screen went blank for a second before a picture of a sleeping toddler-Rikuo sucking his thumb appeared on the screen.

"Oops, wrong picture again." Chibi-Kubinashi scratched his head as he chuckled awkwardly again.

"You idiot! You did it on purpose!" A red-faced Chibi-Rikuo yelled as he waved a fist at Chibi-Kubinashi furiously.

"Jyaaa~ Kawaii~~" Chibi-Kejoro squealed in delight as she clasped her hands together under her right cheek. "I almost forgot how cute Rikuo-sama was when he was a baby!"

"Mm, mm." Chibi-Kurotabo gave a couple of nods before mumbling, "Very cute indeed..."

"Kawaii~! Kawaii~~!" Chibi-Tsurara cooed, waving her chibi arms.

"Y-You all be quiet!" Chibi-Rikuo yelled in embarrassment.

Everyone except Chibi-Rikuo 'Aww' in disappointment when the screen went blank again for a second before another picture of a grown up Rikuo appeared on the screen.

"What are you guys so disappointed for?" Chibi-Rikuo questioned the others in displeased, he looks hot in the picture!

"Alright," Chibi-Kubinashi started as he pointed a stick to the picture, "Name, Nura Rikuo. Gender, male. Age, 21. Height, 181cm. Weight, 73kg. Birthdate, September 23. Eye color, blood-red. Hair color, white within the top half and black within the bottom."

A sweat-drop appeared at the side of Chibi-Rikuo's head. "Is that really necessary?"

"Now that you mention it, Tsurara-san's hair color is quite similar with Rikuo-sama's." Commented Chibi-Kurotabo as he pointed his chibi-index finger at the picture.

"Like couple hair color, how cute~" Chibi-Kejoro cooed.

"Ehh? Really?" Chibi-Tsurara was a bit surprised, she touched her hair and mumbles, "I didn't...notice before."

The screen went blank again for a second before two different pictures of two different newly wed couples appeared on the screen.

"Rikuo-sama is the only child of Nura Rihan-sama and Nura Wakana-sama." Chibi-Kubinashi continued, "And grandchild of Nura Rihyon-sama and Nura Yohime-sama."

"The three of them look so alike." commented Chibi-Tsurara as she repeatedly glanced to the pictures and then to Chibi-Rikuo in amazement.

"They are even equally hot, neh?" Kejoro's eyes sparkled with her hands held together under her chin as she stared at the pictures in admiration.

A sweat-drop appeared on Chibi-Kurotabo's head as he glanced at Chibi-Kejoro with a (=.=) face. "Kejoro, stop drooling, you'll start a flood."

Chibi-Kejoro let out a disappointed whimper and pouring tears when the screen went blank again for a second before a graduation picture of Rikuo appeared on the screen.

"Two years ago," Chibi-Kubinashi started again, "Rikuo-sama graduated from Oxford University at the age of nineteen."

Chibi-Tsurara's eyes bulged as her mouth flopped open, "At the age of nineteen?" then points her chibi-index finger at Chibi-Rikuo in disbelief. "You?"

Chibi-Rikuo just glanced at her with a bored face and says,"Don't point your finger at others, it's impolite."

The screen went blank again for a second before an up-close picture of Rikuo smirking seductively appeared in the screen.

"At the age of twenty, after Rikuo-sama's father passed away, he inherited the Nura Family's business and became the third and current president of Japan's famous Hundred Tales company."

Chibi-Tsurara's jaw dropped to the floor, then points her chibi-index finger at Chibi-Rikuo in disbelief again. "You? A president? The company famous for their popular fashion and jewellery designs and cosmetic products?"

"So?" Rikuo said with the same bored face from before, "Stop pointing your finger at me."

"That's all for now folks, thanks for watching Kubinashi's Chibi theater!" Chibi-Kubinashi announced with a wide grin and gave a bow. "See you next time~" He waved cheerily while Chibi-Kejoro and Chibi-Kurotabo clapped unenthusiastically.

Suddenly, everything and everyone turned back into their normal forms, with Tsurara still pointing across the room at a bored-faced Rikuo sitting on the coach. Kurotabo took out a file from his suitcase and went over to Tsurara.

"Rikuo-sama's father is a very close friend with Tsurara-san's mother," he began, earning a surprise stare from Tsurara. "and they always hope that their children would tie the knot one day in the future."

"My mom?" Tsurara was completely taken aback, her mom wants her to what now!?

"These are their wills." Kurotabo took out two pieces of papers from his file and handed them to Tsurara.

After reading the wills, Tsurara's jaw dropped as the papers slipped from her trembling fingers, Kurotabo swiftly caught them like a ninja before they fell to the floor. "Impossible..." A stunned Tsurara mumbled. "How come mom never mentioned anything before?" Coming back to her senses, Tsurara swiftly looked over to Kurotabo and Rikuo, "E-Even so, I cannot accept this. I've never thoughｔ of getting married so early."

Tsuarar watched in amazement when Kurotabo suddenly pulled out a calculator from his sleeve and his fingers began pressing the buttons in high speed. "Your hostel fees and school fees, along with the debts your mother carries for your run-away father..." His fingers stopped, then held the calculator up right in front of Tsurara's face as he continues, "Rikuo-sama has already paid for the fees and clear up the debts for you."

Tsurara's eyes bulged and her jaw dropped to the ground at the large numbers displayed on the calculator before her. "You really paid everything?" She looked over to Rikuo and questioned with her wide eyes.

"Of course." Rikuo replied, a smirk formed on his lips. "Which means you have no choice but to obediently listens and do whatever I say in return from now on."

"Ehh?" An image of her with bunny ears and a collar around her neck tied to a leash held by Rikuo with wolf ears and tail suddenly popped into Tsurara's mind.

"Congratulations, you two are now officially married." Kurotabo announced while Kejoro and Kubinashi applause, snapping Tsurara out of her imagination.

"Wait, what?" Her's eyes widened at the marriage certificate Kurotabo was holding up for her to see, a thumb print was chopped under her name. "When did I..." She looked at her thumb, which is now covered in black chop ink, her eyes bulged at the sight in shock. "Ehhhh?" How did that lawyer get her thumb print without her noticing!?

Then again, she blamed herself for thinking about that stupid bunny-wolf image earlier.

"It seems that you can't effort the school fees to continue studying in you current high school which your mother had worked hard on getting you in, but thanks to Rikuo-sama the fees you'll need to pay up to your graduation year are all paid in advance, therefore you are now able to continue studying there without worrying about the fees anymore." Kuratabo stated with a smiley face as he held up the calculator with the amount of school fees right in front of Tsurara's face, "Your mother will be very happy, neh? Or do you prefer to quit school and sleep on the streets? An obedient daughter such as yourself would never do such things that would considerably upset your mother, right?"

Tsurara remained silence. For a second she felt like her soul had just left her body. What Kurotabo said was true, she will never do such disobedient things that would upset her mother, and all her school fees and the debt her mother carries were all solved thanks to Rikuo. She's really grateful and all but to be suddenly wedded to a guy she's just met for the first time was just absurd!

_'Everything is happening so fast and sudden... It's almost like I'm in some kind of a weird dream, or worse a nightmare... Wait a minute, that's it! I must be dreaming! It must be a nightmare! I just need to wake up and everything will be back to normal!'_

Everyone's eyes widened in shock when Tsurara suddenly slapped herself across the face, hard. The room was dead silent for a moment until...

"I-It hurts! It hurts! It hurts!" Tsurara screamed and repeatedly jumped in pain, caressing her slightly swollen and burning red right cheek, almost in tears.

"Ts-Tsurara-san..." Kejoro spoke, her eyes still widened in shock but her voice was filled with concern as she asked the question that everyone in the room was wondering about, "Why did you suddenly slapped yourself?"

Tsurara stopped her jumping, her right hand still caressing her burning right cheek. She quietly sniffled before mumbling, "I..I thought I was having a nightmare...so I.."

She looked down to her feet in embarrassment when there was suddenly a burst of laughter. Kejoro immediately shot a glare at Kubinashi who was laughing his head off, almost in tears while slapping Kurotabou's arms, much to the lawyer's annoyance. The laughter abruptly died right when Kejoro and Kurotabou smacked Kubinashi at the back of his head at the same time, sending him flying across the room right into a wall. Rikuo just watched with his usual blank expression and took a sip of his glass of champagne as he was totally used to it, while Tsurara's eyes widened and her mouth flopped open into a perfect 'O' in amazement, not sure if she was more impressed with the two's strength or with Kubinashi who still managed to stay alive, despite he was now lying unconscious with an awkward smiley face on the floor and the threads of blood visible at the corner of his lips and nostrils. Tsurara quickly made a mental note not to get into Kejero's and Kurotabou's bad side.

"Seriously," Rikuo started, earning attention from the others. "you could've just splash your face with this glass of champagne instead of slapping yourself so hard." He placed his glass of champagne on the table and reached for the ice bucket.

Tsurara blushed a little and looked down to her feet in embarrassment. "I...didn't think of that..."

"Obviously." Rikuo said with a tone of sarcasm as he approached her. "So being married to me is a nightmare huh?" He arched an eyebrow, now standing in front of her.

"Ah... I didn't mean it that way!" Tsurara snapped her head up and waved her free hand vigorously, then looked back down to her feet again. "I-It's just that I-" She abruptly stopped midway of her sentence when Rikuo had pulled her hand that was on her redden cheek away and placed a cloth with several ice cubes wrapped in it on the spot where she had just slapped herself earlier.

Tsurara's eyes widened as she gazed up at Rikuo, his eyes were gentler from before and with a bit of concern which made her heart almost skip a beat. She couldn't help but blushed a little, earning a small smirk from the man before her. Tsurara thought she must be hallucinating when she saw their surroundings suddenly turned pink with stars shinning and bubbles floating. Meanwhile, while Kubinashi was still unconscious on the floor, Kejero and Kuratabo glanced at each other, hints of confusion and surprise in their eyes.

"Are you planing to let me hold it for you while you stare forever?" Rikuo questioned. The stars and bubbles instantly disappeared along with the pink background.

Tsurara's face turned tomato red and she quickly took over the cloth, "I-I-I can h-hold it myself!" and swiftly looked away, trying to hide her blush cheeks. "Sorry... and thank you..."

"No worries, we are husband and wife after all." Rikuo stated naturally.

Tsurara instantly shot her head up as she calls out, "B-But Rikuo-sama!"

"Hn?" Rikuo's eyes slightly widened at her sudden stern voice and sharp gaze.

"Doesn't it bother you to marry a stranger just because of our parents' arrangement?"

"No." Rikuo simply replied without thinking or hesitations.

"..." Tsurara's face turned pale and blank at the swift answer, then quickly regained her stern stare and questions him again, "Hadn't you ever fantasied how your ideal marriage should be? I've always fantasied myself falling in love with the right person, and starts a relationship with him to get to know each other better, and then eventually get married and raise our babies happily together."

Rikuo arched an eyebrow. "You want to have babies that much?" He crossed his arms as he said with an mischievous tone, "Aah, aah~ Such an impatient girl."

"N-No!" Tsurara's cheeks turned pink and almost shouted. "That's not what I meant!" She looked down to her feet and pouted with a frown, "This is so unfair... I didn't even had my first kiss yet... And now I'm suddenly married to a person I'd just met..."

"Was that it?" Rikuo arched an eyebrow, Tsurara was about to retort but let out a gasp instead when Rikuo suddenly slid an arm around her waist and brought her closer to him, causing her to drop the cloth-wrapped ice cubes in surprise. Then the next thing she knew was his lips firmly attached to her's. Tsurara's eyes winded in shock as her body completely froze and her mind went blank at the sudden lip contact. She tried to move but all her frozen body could managed to do was flapped her arms, as if she was trying to grab something in the air. She shouts in protest but it was heard as moans under the kiss instead. Her face redden at the embarrassing sounds that just came from her, and when she thought she was about to die in embarrassment soon Rikuo finally pulled back, but his right arm never left her waist.

"Now that you had your first kiss, are you satisfied?" Rikuo looked down to a panting Tsurara and questioned, his voice slightly low and husky.

Tsurara instantly placed a hand over her now warm lips as her face redden even more. "You-You-You... what are you talking about?"

"I thought you said you couldn't accept this marriage unless you had your first kiss."

"That is not what I meant! How can you do this to me? That was my first kiss, it's suppose to be with someone special, not you!"

Tsurara let out another gasp as Rikuo suddenly grabbed her hand that was over her mouth with his free hand and pulled her in. "What are you talking about? I'm your husband." He said seductively.

"That's-" Tsurara was cut off once again by Rikuo clashing his lips onto hers. This time though, the kiss was much more passionate and slow then before, causing Tsurara's heart to almost pound out her chest. She let out several moans of protest as she struggled to break free but only resulting the arm around her waist to tighten it's grip and bring her closer. She thought of pulling her head away but it seemed Rikuo had somehow read her mind as his other hand that was holding her's had went up her neck and pulled her in, deepening the kiss. And just when she thought the kiss was finally over when Rikuo started to pull his lips back, he tilted his head the other way instead and continued his exploration on her lips. Tsurara noticed her whole body had started heating up like she was on fire, her head became so dizzy that she felt like the room was spinning, and her legs became so weak that she had to leaned against Rikuo for support.

Kejoro and Kurotabou remained silence as they blushed upon the scene, thou their perverted eyes never leave the heated picture. Kubinashi had finally gained conscious and picked himself up to his feet, but as his eyes came across the heating scene, blood burst out his nose and he fell backwards to the ground, unconscious again. Rikuo smirked under the kiss when the struggling and moans of protest from the girl in his arms suddenly stopped as she laid limb onto him. He broke the kiss and looked down to his 'wife', but only to find a sight he didn't expected to see.

"O-Oi!" He quickly hugged the limb body to prevent it from falling. Tsurara has fainted... part of the reason due to suffocation and the other due to her weak heart unable to handle the intense heat anymore.

"Tsurara-san!" Kejoro gasped in surprise and concern as she hurried to the pair, knocking over a Kubinashi who was half way from getting up.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE_END**

* * *

You might noticed that Rikuo's height and weight in this story is different from his official height and weight stated in the NURA Wiki, but note that he's 21 in the story, so it's only natural that his height and weight would grow. Since I don't know what his height and weight would really be when he grew up in the manga/anime, I decided to have him as the same height and weight as his father Nura Rihan, who was stated to weight 73kg and 181cm at height in the NURA Wiki.

Again, I sincerely apologize to those who thinks that my story is not good or interesting enough.*bows* And to those who enjoyed it, even just for a little bit, I thank you^^ I hope you'll continue to support my story in the future~ Don't forget to take some time to visit, read and support **Yomiko-chan05**'s stories:** Dream Of Mine** & **Honeymoon**! ^^

(I hope you like my story so far Yomiko-chan~ And sorry it took me so long to finally publish Chap 1, and I hope it wasn't too disappointing...)


	2. Chap 2: Not A Cinderella Story

Thanks for reading and reviewing, lovely readers! I'm so happy my story received such positive responses, I was so worried at first but now I'm feeling more confident thanks to you all! You guys are awesome!^^ And I'm also very terribly sorry to you lovely readers who has been waiting for this update.*bows* The reason this update came out late was because the folder that I kept my story draft in had suddenly corrupted and I can't open it. I went to every computer shop that I can find and ask the technicians there if they could help me recover my files, but unfortunately none of them could :'( I hope you're not upset with me...

Since my drafts are really really long, I could only remember some part of it for this chapter and I've tried my best to write it base on my memories, which really frustrates me because I felt really lost and empty all of the sudden, but still I never gave up on trying to get those previous inspirations back. And thanks to my dear friend Yomiko-chan again, who helped me get my writing spirit back and also to you lovely readers whose reviews has given me a lot of encouragement, I finally finish chapter two^^ Yay! I owe it all to you guys, thank you so much! *hearts*

Before I start my story, I would like to say a big thanks to **Changachango256**, **I. am. Hollow**, **Yomiko-chan05**, **zhane17 **and** mabrymarennathan. viray** for Favoring and Following my story! And another big thanks to **JokerAtBlackMoon** for Favoring my story and also to **Kiera Vincent**, **Fox of Darkness**, **Lonely Athena**, **Marcella153**, **Teardrop97**, **blackcurrent626 **and **call-me-joy** for Following!*bows* I really appreciate it :D

Okay, now for the story. Though the chapter's content might be a bit different from my original draft', still I worked hard and gave my all in writing it. I hope you lovely readers will enjoy this chapter, even just for a little bit :D And if you don't...I apologize for wasting your precious time with my boring chap...(;_;) I've tried my best, really! *teary puppy eyes*

✱**Special Thanks:** This story is dedicated to a dear friend of mine, **Yomiko-chan05**, whose given me a lot of encouragement and support to publish my story, and also helped me in deciding my story's title.

✱**Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon No Mago. Hiroshi Shiibashi sensei does.**

* * *

✦**Apologies:** Please forgive my grammar and any misspellings in the story.

✦**Reminder:** No bashing please. If you don't like my fic, please just kindly and quietly leave. Thank you~

✦**Reply To Reviews: **Thank you all who'd reviewed my story^^ I really appreciate it!

**Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki**- Sorry for the long wait, here's more^^ Enjoy~

** Guest 1 (Feb 15)**- I'm glad you find my story funny, here's the next chapter :D

**Guest 2 (Feb 15)**- Hehehh, thank you^^ Here's more~

**Guest 3 (Feb 15)**- I'm happy you find my story sweet :D I don't know how many chapters my story will be but I'm guessing maybe at least 10 chaps or so^^

**Late Bloomers**- Really? Thank you! I didn't expect the way how I describe my story will let readers able to imagine it manga-like, I'm so surprised! And happy :D

**pelovely67**- I'm happy you find my story interesting^^ Sorry for the wait, here's the next chap~

**YurikoMinamoto**- I'm glad you find it funny, I was so worried at first... Hope you'll enjoy this update :3

**ElleinadOtaku0w0**- Welcome to the club! They just make the most adorable couple ever right :D I'm so happy you find my story interesting even though you're not into AU much, thank you^^ And I like your username, Otaku! Since I'm one myself XD hehehh...Here's the next chap, enjoy~

**Guest 4 (March 11)**- Sorry for the wait, here's the update :D

**Guest 5 (March 15)**- Really? I was worried that it may not be long enough O.O Thanks for the kind review^^

* * *

**HOW SHE BECAME HIS WIFE  
**

**|CHAPTER TWO: DEFINITELY NOT A CINDERELLA STORY|**

_******Later That Day...**_

**≥ The Nura Mansion**** ► Guest Room ≤**

_"Tsurara dear, wake up."_

_'This voice...'_

_"It's time to wake up sweetie."_

_'I know this voice...'_

_"Wake up."_

_'It belongs to...'_

_"I SAID WAKE UP THIS INSTANT YOU SLEEPY HEAD!"_

"Yes mom! I'm awake! I'm awake!" Tsurara exclaimed in terror as she swiftly shot up from the bed, but then realized she was just dreaming. "Ah..." She let out a sigh and ran a hand through her hair, "Even in the dream, mother is still that scary..."

Just then, a scene of Rikuo kissing her flashed across her mind, she quickly shook her head and placed her hands on her blushing cheeks. Why in the world would she dreamed such a weird dream anyway? Her mother would never let her marry a complete stranger in real life! Even though that stranger is quite good looking... Then again, Tsurara thought that someone like Setsura actually would...=_= Oh well, she's just glad that it was all just a dream. Though she thought that the kiss wasn't that bad as well... Tsurara touched her lips upon that thought.

"Wait a minute, what am I thinking!?" She knocked her head several times with her hands before cupping her face. "There's no way kissing a stranger would be that...good..." She muttered and shook her head vigorously, "You must be out of your mind Tsurara, stop thinking about it!"

Suddenly, a 'click' sound from the door startled Tsurara that she almost jumped. Her hazel eyes shot wide open along with her mouth when Kejoro walked in, smiling ever so warmly. "Tsurara-san, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

Tsurara immediately held up the blanket over to her nose, her bold eyes still staring up at Kejoro without a blink, as if she had just seen a ghost. "Wha-Wha-What are you doing here?"

"Hm?" Kejoro blinked a couple of times and tilted her head upon her question, "What do you mean, Tsurara-san? We brought you here to the guest room to rest after you'd passed out this morning," She gave her usual warm smile again as she continued, "And then we called Zen-sama to come over to check on you, he said you were alright and that you'll wake up soon sometime in the afternoon, turns out he was right. That guy is really amazing sometimes."

"Zen-sama?" Tsurara slowly pulled down the blanket from her face, staring at Kejoro in confuse, who had just sat down on the bedside.

"Mm-hm, Zen-sama is a very close friend of Rikuo-sama, they're actually sworn-brothers. He's a doctor, and a very good one too. He's very famous throughout Japan."

"I see... Sorry for the trouble, Kejoror-san." Tsurara bowed apologetically. "And thank you for taking care of me.

"Don't mention it, Tsurara-san, it's no trouble at all. I'm just glad you're alright, you really gave us a scare when you suddenly pass out this morning."

"About that... how did I passed out?"

"Hm? You don't remember? You faint during the kiss."

"The-The-The-The ki-ki-kiss?" Tsurara's eyes grew big and bold. '_Wasn't it just a dream!?_'

"Yes, you fainted when Rikuo-sama kissed you for a little too long that you suffocated in the end." Kejoro explained, but then her warm smile was swiftly replaced by a cheeky smile when something suddenly came into mind. "Oh? Was the kiss really _that_ amazing that it actually made you forget what happened?"

Tsurara slapped her hands to her cheeks in shock. "That ki-ki-kiss really happened!? The marriage? The wills? The kiss? The debts? the school fees? THE KISS? Everything? It wasn't a dream?"

Kejoro couldn't help but let out a small giggle upon the little flustered face. "Yes, Tsurara-san," she confirmed, "everything that you thought was a dream actually happened five hours ago."

Tsurara instantly turned pale with a (OㅁO) expression, dragging her hands down her cheeks like melting butters, "My...My...My first kiss..." She dropped her head and muttered weakly, a black cloud formed above her head followed by a strike of lighting and growling thunder, and then it began to rain.

A sweat-drop appeared on Kejoro's head but she kept her warm smile as she tried to comfort her, "Don't be sad Tsurara-san, Rikuo-sama isn't anyone else, he's your husband, neh?"

Another lighting stroke, followed by a loud thunder, and the black cloud above Tsurara's head grew bigger along with the pouring rain. "It was my first kiss..." She mumbled between her sniffs.

"Tsu-Tsurara-san..." Kejoro tried to keep her smile but eventually failed and she couldn't help but let out a sigh. "Really, Rikuo-sama should be more considerate before just kissing a girl like that, especially when it's Tsurara-san's first kiss." Then, she placed her fingers under her chin in a pondering position as she thought out loud, "Though it was his first kiss too..."

The black cloud above Tsurara's head instantly disappeared with a 'pop' sound as she shot her head up and gazed at Kejoro with her surprised, bold, dewy-eyes. "His first kiss?" She asked in disbelief, snapping Kejoro out from her pondering. "He never kissed a girl before?"

"No, it was his first kiss like Tsurara-san's." Kejoro replied with her usual motherly warm smile.

"No way!" Tsurara suddenly burst out, almost startling Kejoro. "How could it be his first time kissing a girl!? It's Impossible! He was so ski-" Tsurara abruptly stopped as she quickly smacked her hands against her mouth.

Kejoro blinked at her sudden action but then smiled cheekily as she saw a blush crept up Tsurara's cheeks. "So? What, Tsurara-san?" She continued eying her, Tsurara remained silent with her hands still firmly pressed against her mouth as she shook her head vigorously, but her cheeks kept getting redder and redder which Kejoro easily noticed. "Seems like you enjoyed it, Tsurara-san." She said with a teasing tone.

"N-NO!" A steamy red-face Tsurara shouted, her hands left her mouth as they waved vigorously in the air to emphasize her point.

Kejoro couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "Was he really that good? How does it feel like? Please do describe, Tsurara-san." she smiled further, almost mischievously.

When Tsurara thought her cheeks wouldn't get any redder, they did. "No! I-It's not like that! I-I-I-I- It-It was-"

Suddenly, a voice from the door interrupted the two. "You should be taking care of her, Kejoro, not showering questions and making her feel uncomfortable." Said Rikuo, leaning against the door-frame, ever so emotionless.

Tsurara instantly looked down to her fingers in embarrassment while Kejoro stood up from the bedside to face the sudden visitor. She crossed her arms and smiled teasingly at him, "Aah~ Aah~ Already so protective of your wife? Rikuo-sama."

Rikuo was about to say something but was interrupted by Kubinashi, who had suddenly pop up from nowhere behind him, with blood-stained bandage wrapped around his head and blood-stained tissues stuck in his nostrils. "Rikuo-sama, your ride is ready." He informed.

Rikuo gave him a nod and was about to turn to leave but stopped when Tsurara suddenly spoke, "Y-You're leaving?"

"I have an important meeting to attend, I'll be back after dinner." He replied while walking up to her, and as soon as he reached her bedside, Rikuo bent down towards the surprised Tsurara who instinctively held the blanket up to her nose nervously as Rikuo leaned in until their faces was just an inch away. He gave a very faint smile and said, "Don't try to run away, Tsurara. This is your home now and you're the mistress of this house. Understand?" Though his tone was stern and threatening, his gaze was soft and gentle which made Tsurara blushed uncontrollably.

"M-Mm." Was all Tsurara managed to replied with a nod, which earned a small smirk from the face in front hers.

"Are you planning to make her faint again?" Came Kejoro's warning, half jokingly. Rikuo finally straighten up from his bending position as he turned to look at Kejoro, much to Tsurara's relief, who thought she might really faint any time soon. Again.

"Since she's awake now, you could help her get ready." Rikuo told Kejoro.

"How impatient," Kejoro replied, "it's still hours away till sun down."

"I don't see any harm getting ready early." He shrugged coolly.

Kejoro let out a sigh, "Alright, alright, I'll make sure she's ready at the time you get home. But after seeing your performance this morning I have trouble picking out the gowns now." she said and gave him a (ㄱ_ㄱ) look.

Rikuo almost rolled his eyes. "Just pick whatever fits her, it won't matter anyway."

"Since you'll be ripping it to shreds?" Kejoro raised an eyebrow at him.

Rikuo was silent for a while. "...Probably."

Tsurara's eyes widened in shock at Rikuo's reply. "Why would you do that?" She asked innocently in confuse, why on earth would anyone do such a brutal thing to a gown?

Kejoro giggled amusingly after Tsurara's innocent question while Rikuo just stared blankly at her briefly before heading towards the door. "I have to go now."

"Ah... H-Have a nice meeting!" Tsurara called out, which made Rikuo stopped dead at his tracks and turned to look at her smiling sincerely back at him. "And don't overwork yourself, ok? Health is more important." She smiled further and waved at him cutely. "See you later, Rikuo-sama."

For a moment there Rikuo suddenly felt something that he hadn't felt for a very long time. Something that he had forgotten in the past. Something that he refused to have for anyone since he found out about their parents' marriage arrangement few years ago. Without a word, Rikuo turned back to the door and continued walking. Tsurara's smile slowly faded when she received no respond from him, she was a bit angry and hurt of being ignored like that, but then she was even more confused. Suddenly, Rikuo stopped at the door and without glancing at her he muttered, "I'll see you later." And left, closing the door behind him.

That made Tsurara's smile came back instantly, brighter then ever.

"My, Tsurara-san is already acting like a real wife. How cute~" Kejoro cooed delightedly as she clasped her hands together under her right cheek.

"A-Ah...T-That's not it!" Tsurara waved her hands at Kejoro in deny, a blush crept up her cheeks again. "I-I-I was just-"

"I was just teasing you, Tsuarara-san. You're just so cute, I couldn't resist!" Kejoro giggled behind her hand while Tsurara's face turned into a (=ㅁ=) with three straight lines and a sweat-drop on her head.

Suddenly, a couple of soft knocks on the door caught the two's attention and Kejoro went to answer it, revealing a beautiful young girl with long pink hair tied in Chinese-style buns on either side of her head with a small braid hanging on the right bun, shower bangs with long fringes framing her face and amber eyes. She looks to be eighteen in age from Tsurara's perspective.

"Kejoro-san." The girl greeted with a sweet smile and a small bow.

"Oh, Reira-chan." Kejoro greeted back with a bright smile, happy to see her.

"I came to ask if you had decided on the gowns yet."

"As the matter of fact..." Kejoro leaned into Reira's right ear, whispering something that made her blinked in confuse and a little surprise.

As Kejoro straighten up to look at her, Reira gave a nod in acknowledgment. "I'll go prepare it right away then." She said happily before taking off.

"Thank you, Reira-chan~ I'll see you later."

After grabbing her coat, Reira headed down stairs and to the front door where she bumped into Aotabo, head in-charge of NURA's security.

"Oh, hi there Reira-san, are you going out?" He asked, his voice's energetic as always.

"Yes, I'm going to the Hundred Tales Mall to pick something up for Kejoro-san." Reira replied with a smile. "It's actually for Oikawa-sama."

"I see, would you like me or one of the maids to go with you?"

"Thank you Aotabo-san, but it's okay. I'll be back very soon." Reira gave him a wave goodbye before heading out.

"Alright then, have a safe trip." Aotabo waved back and see her off before heading back to his duties.

...

(≧◠◡◠≦)

...

_**That Evening...**_

After having her dinner early(that Kejoro told her to, which Tsurara happily obliged since she missed lunch this afternoon thanks to a certain someone), Kejoro brought Tsurara back to the guest room again to help her get ready, which the confused young girl had no idea what for.

******≥ ****Guest Room's Bathroom** ≤

It's been almost ten minutes since the two debated with each other in the bathroom, with Kejoro offering to help Tsurara with her bath and Tsurara insisting of taking the bath herself. =_=

"I-It's fine, really, I can take the bath myself, there's no need to trouble Kejoro-san." insisted Tsurara for another millionth time, holding tight on the towel wrapped around her naked body.

"It's no trouble at all." Again, Kejoro tried to convince for the another millionth time. "Don't be shy Tsurara-san, it's just me."

"I-Im not shy, I'm just- Eek!" Tsurara squealed in shock as Kejoro easily pulled off her towel with one go, she quickly wrapped her arms around herself trying her best to cover herself, that woman's strength is really incredible!

"You have a very nice body, Tsurara-san." commented Kejoro, looking up and down of Tsurara's body. "Not as curvy as mine but still attractive enough to catch a man's eye."

"Umm...T-Thank you?"

"And your skin is so fair and soft."

"Eek~~~!" Tsurara squealed again and jolted a step backwards when Kejoro just gently poked her left arm.

"And sensitive." Kejoro let out a small giggle. "My, my, Rikuo-sama is going to go crazy for sure tonight, such a lucky guy."

Again, Tsurara was too innocent to understand Kejoro's statement, but Kejoro just laughed it off and told her not to mind about it too much and eventually left Tsurara on her own to take her bath after seeing the poor girl's furiously flustered face. While Tsurara was taking her bath, Kejoro went to check on the master bedroom, which is Rikuo's bedroom, making sure everything was ready and perfect for tonight. After making sure everything is well ready, Kejoro headed back to the guest room and Reira showed up not long after.

******≥ ****Guest Room** ≤

"Kejoro-san, I've got the Kimono like you asked." announced Reira as she held up an elaborate rich patterned white silk brocade kimono hung on a hanger. "I've already cleaned and steamed it."

"It's perfect, Reira-chan! You always have a great taste in kimonos." Kejoro delightfully said and took over the kimono.

"It's the company's latest release and I think Rikuo-sama would be happy to see Oikawa-sama wearing one of his designs, neh? And I think Oikawa-sama would look really good in it too."

"I think it suits Tsurara-san very well too."

"But why go for a kimono all of a sudden, Kejoro-san?" Reira asked out of curiosity.

"Because if we go for gowns, they'll be rip to shreds eventually and I could never let such beautiful gowns go to waste." Kejoro explained. "A kimono is more easy to strip, that's why." She gave a cheeky wink.

Reika's cheeks turn into shades of pink. "O-Ow..."

Just then, Tsurara came out from the bathroom in a white bathrobe and her wet hair wrapped up with a light blue towel.

"Oikawa-sama." Reira gave a small bow as she greeted Tsurara.

"Ah...H-Hello." Tsurara quickly bowed and greeted back.

"This is Reira," introduced Kejoro. "Rihan-sama kindly took her in when she was just ten years old and she's been serving the NURA Family since."

"It's the least I could do in return after Rihan-sama and Wakana-sama had helped me with my troubles in the past." Reira's smile grew brighter at the thoughts of her two favorite and most respected people.

"She's also one of the most trusted attendants of the Family, and one of the closest to Rikuo-sama since they grew up together."

"Oh, I see." Tsurara gave her usual cheery smile. "It's very nice to meet you, Reira-san."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Oikawa-sama." Reira smiled sweetly in return.

"Please, just Tsurara is fine. I hope we could be good friends in the future."

Reira was a bit taken aback by her new mistress's friendly statement, but then smiled again and nodded happily in respond.

"By the way Tsurara-san, Reira had personally picked this kimono for you. Do you like it?" asked Kejoro as she held up the kimono and slightly swayed it side to side.

"What a beautiful kimono!" Tsurara literally squealed, kimonos have always been her favorite clothing. "I love it! Thank you Reira-san!"

"Don't mention it, Tsurara-san." Reira smiled happily seeing how much Tsurara adored the outfit she had picked for her. "I'm glad you like it."

Tsurara had decided to wear her scarf along with the kimono since it was one of her most precious possessions given by her mother, and another reason was because she felt close to her mother whenever she's wearing it, as if her mother was right there with her. After helping Tsurara get perfectly ready, Kejoro and Reira brought her to the master bedroom and told her to stay in there no matter what, which Tsurara naively obliged without knowing it's actually Rikuo's bedroom.

**≥ Master**** Bedroom ≤**

After Kejoro and Reira left, Tsurara walked further into the huge bedroom, looking around in awe. The bedroom is almost four times the size of her bedroom back home! Probably even more. She placed her bag on the beautiful looking couch at the left corner of the room before going to have a look around. She came across the dresser, surprised to see her reflection, she looked like a different person in that Kimono. Tsurara never thought she would have the chance of wearing such a beautiful Kimono or live in a big beautiful mansion, everything that happened today was like a dream. A dream that she never dared to wish for.

_'Do I really deserve all of this?'_ Tsurara thought to herself, what did she ever do to have all this in one night? Why her instead of someone else? Most importantly, how come her mother never mentioned anything about being close friends with Rikuo-sama's father? Tsurara's confusion was replaced by sadness at the thought of her mother, she dragged herself towards the king sized bed, hoping to lay down a bit but cancelled that thought when she found a big heart shape formed by red rose petals in the center of the bed. She wondered why on earth was it there and bent down to touch one of the petals. Suddenly, the door room closed.

"Eep!" Tsurara jumped up in surprised, she quickly turned to look and saw Rikuo staring at her from the door.

"Did I scare you?" He asked, expressionless as usual.

"Ah..." Tsurara slightly blushed and looked down to her fingers in embarrassment. "A little, but it's alright."

Rikuo continued to stare at her for a brief moment before smirking slightly. "So Kejoro decided to go with a Kimono instead. Clever choice." Tsurara tilted her head to one side, clueless about the meaning behind those words. She opened her mouth to question but closed it when when Rikuo continued, "Reira picked that Kimono, didn't she."

It sounded more like a sentence than a question to Tsurara, but she answered it anyways. "Yes, she did." She said smiling and looking down to the Kimono she was wearing. "Kejoro-san said Reira-san always has a great taste with Kimonos, and I agree with her too." She gazed up to Rikuo and smiled further. "She also told me that it's one of Rikuo-sama's designs."

He was silent for a moment, and then he began walking towards her and asked, "Do you like it?"

"Mm!" She gave an enthusiastic nod and complimented, "This kimono is really beautiful, I really like it! Rikuo-sama is very talented."

"I was talking about the bed." Rikuo said, now standing in front of her.

"The bed?" Tsurara blinked before turning around to look at the bed. Her eyes widen in surprised and her body stiffen with shock. Rikuo-sama was hugging her from behind! _'Oh my gosh!'_

"Yes, Tsurara." He whispered beside her left ear, sending shivers down her spine. "O_ur_ bed."

(OAO)! "E-Ehhhhhh?" Tsurara stammered, cupping her blushed cheeks. "Ou-Ou-Our b-b-b-b-b-b-b-bed?"

"What's wrong? You don't like it?" Rikuo's asked with the same seductive tone as his left hand made it's way up to Tsurara's chin and gently tilted her head to face him, Tsurara's eyes instantly widen as they met his, their faces just an inch away. A dark shade of tomato red spread swiftly from her neck up to her forehead as steaming smokes shot out from both of her ears going '_Choo~~~~~_'

She opened her mouth but nothing came out, as if her voice had strangely disappeared all of a sudden. Rikuo continued to stare right into her eyes while poor Tsurara struggled to find her suddenly-gone-missing voice. She felt her body somehow gotten weaker by the second and her mind in dazed, as if those blood-red orbs were draining all the energy out of her, they probably were. Seeing her not responding, Rikuo couldn't resist the adorably flushed face anymore and leaned in, closing the space between their lips. And that is when Tsurara had finally found back her voice and began mewling in protest, she tried to struggle free but her body was somehow too weak to move, as if his lips had drained the remain energy out of her and she had no choice but to surrender to the searing kiss.

Rikuo pulled back a little, his forehead pressing against hers and their eyes still closed as they both breathed heavily. "Tsurara Oikawa..." He murmured huskily, the way how he said her name with his deep silk voice caused an electric tingles to dance all over her skin. "What kind of spell had you put on me?"

"What...?" Confused, Tsurara opened her eyes to looked at him staring at her, his eyes filled with the same uncertainty and confusion as his question, but Tsurara thought she saw more, there was also a hint of fear. She frowned. Does he really felt that way? He's always so confident, so fearless, yet at this moment he seemed so lost and uncertain. Why? Why would he feel that way when he was the one making her feel the same?

Rikuo's hand left her chin and went behind her head, he winds his hand through her hair, gently pulling back to tilt her face up to his. "It was supposed to be the other way around.." He whispered. Before Tsurara could say anything, he bent down his head and took her lips into another searing kiss.

Different... The kiss was different, it wasn't like the kisses this morning, it was still as gentle and slow, yet sweeter and somehow intoxicated that Tsurara found her lips responding to his uncontrollably.

_'Wh-What am I doing? Why am I... Why can't I control my lips...?'_

Frighten by her own behavior, Tsurara started to tremble, her heart pounding madly and a familiar heat began taking over her body. She mewled in surprised as Rikuo suddenly licked and nibbled her lower lip, which set Tsurara over her limit and her feet finally couldn't support her anymore that she has to leaned backwards against Rikuo and held onto his right arm around her waist tightly for support. Her knees buckled and Rikuo noticed, he quickly pulled back, afraid she might faint again.

"Ri-Rikuo-sama..." Tsurara murmured between her flustered breathing, her cheeks were flush red and her eyes were hazy. "M-My feet... Why c-can't I stand up?" She asked, confused and scared. Nothing like this had ever happened to her before, was she sick or something?

Rikuo couldn't help but let out an amused smirk upon her cute naiveness, earning a deeper frown from Tsurara. He scooped her up into his arms, bridal style, and placed her on the bed. Then he began unbuttoning his clothes.

"Ri-Ri-Rikuo-sama," Tsurara's eyes instantly widen at the sight of him pulling down his clothes. "wh-what are you doing!?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Rikuo simply replied as his clothes slid down to the floor, revealing the upper part of his naked, well build body. He began crawling up towards her from her legs.

Tsurara suddenly felt her strength had magically came back as she quickly pushed herself up with her elbows and shoved her left foot up against Rikuo's torso to prevent him from crawling further. "Stoooppp!" She shouted, her foot trying not to cringed under the sudden skin-ship with his firm packs.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I'm not ready fo-for t-this..."

Rikuo let out a smirk. "Do you really think I will stop?" He pulled down her foot and proceed to crawl up towards her, "We're married, it's our wedding night."

Tsurara gulped hard and started to panicked. _'Oh no! Oh no! He's coming! What should I do? What should do?!'_

She quickly sat up and she shoved both hands against his chest, stopping his advance again.

_'Oh my gosh I'm touching his chest!'_

"W-w-we shoul-shuoldn't d-d-d-d-o th-this!" She stammered madly upon the thought, it was her first time touching a guy's naked chest after all.

"Why not? This is what husbands and wives do." Rikuo advanced a little, Tsurara pushed her hands further against his chest but quickly pulled back a bit in embarrassment. Rikuo noticed her shy reaction and quirked an eyebrow, he slightly pressed his left hand on hers, deepening her touch on his chest, causing Tsurara to blushed bright red as she let out a surprised light squeal.

She immediately pulled back her hands but unfortunately for her left hand, it's still stuck tightly between Rikuo's hand and his chest, and the more she tried to pull it back the more Rikuo tighten his grip. "Ri-Rikuo-sama, let go!"

"Why?"

"P-Please!"

But instant of letting go, Rikuo brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it, causing Tsurara to blushed even more. Then, without a warning, he gently shoved her down with him on top as he pinned her hand on the pillow in the space beside her head.

Tsurara let out a surprised gasp and she instinctively shoved her free hand against his chest. "Ri-Rikuo-sama!"

Rikuo took her right hand off his chest and pinned it on the other side as he leaned into her ear and whispered, "Just relax, Tsurara." He licked her earlobe, causing Tsurara to gasped and flinched in shocked. Then, he travel down to her waist and began loosening the obi of her kimono with his teeth.

"Wait, don't!" Tsurara tried to struggle her hands free but was no match against his strong grip. "Please let go, Rikuo-sama!" To her surprised, Rikuo pulled away his right hand, but only to remove her scarf. "St-Stop!" She quickly shoved her free hand against his shoulder to stop him.

Rikuo looked down at her with a smirk, "The more you refuse me like this the more it tempts me."

"Wh-What?"

Rikuo pulled the Kimono off her right shoulder, revealing part of her under garment and snow-white skin. Tsurara gasped and quickly turned to her stomach, trying to hide her exposedness. "Don't turn away, Tsurara." He murmured softly, "Look at me."

"No- Aah...!" Tsurara suddenly moaned as Rikuo kissed the back of her exposed shoulder, surprising both of them.

Tsurara slammed her free hand against her lips in embarrassment while Rikuo smirked mischievously against her ear. "You seem to enjoy it, there's no reason for me to stop now, is there." He proceed to pulled off her Kimono but Tsurara quickly turned around and grabbed his hand.

"This kind of things... I-It's suppose to be something special for two people that are in love with each other," She stated, almost in tears, "and Rikuo-sama doesn't like me that way." Her words froze him, Rikuo's eyes slightly widen as he continued to stare down at her. "We're not in love, that's why..."

"Heh... Love you say..." Rikuo snarled. He yanked off his hand from her grip and got off the bed, his back facing her. "Love is nothing but delusional."

"Wh-What?" Tsurara sat up, tugging back her loosen Kimono over her shoulder.

"And do you know what's more pathetic then love? People who'd actually believed in it." He coldly said before walking off towards the bathroom.

Hurt and angry, Tsurara clenched her Kimono tight. How dare he? How dare he said those things and just walk off like that after he'd almost... She looked down, hiding the tears that were refusing to fall. "I hate you..." She muttered through her shaking voice, causing Rikuo to stopped at his tracks.

He clenched his hand into a fists, he knew she was crying, he made her cry, but that doesn't mean he should care, he wouldn't, he's not supposed to, not when she's that woman's daughter. Without giving her a glance, he mumbled, "Good." and walked off into the bathroom, slightly slamming the door behind him.

Tsurara got off the bed, not bothering to redress her loosen Kimono, she headed to the couch for her bag and took out a picture of her with her mother. Upon seeing the picture, Tsurara couldn't held in her tears anymore as they rolled down her cheeks against her will. "I'm sorry mom, I know I promised not to cry anymore but... I miss you so much..." She lied down weakly on the couch and curled up embracing the picture. "Why did you have to leave me alone in a place like this? I want to go home..." She closed her eyes. "Take me home... Mom..."

...

(≧**'**_**'**≦)

...

_**Next Morning...**_

Tsurara moaned in agony as the sunlight touched her face, she could felt her eyes totally swollen from crying herself to sleep last night. With her eyes firmly closed, she moved to her side as she curled inside the warm blanket and snuggled her face against the soft pillow. Wait...

_Warm blanket? Soft pillow? Wasn't I supposed to be on the couch?'_

She opened her puffy eyes to meet the other empty side of the bed. Bed? She quickly sat up and looked around, she was alone in the room. Then something came in mind and she quickly looked down to her clothes, the Kimono wasn't as loosen as the way it was when she fell asleep on the couch last night, the Obi was even neatly tied. Did Rikuo-sama carried her to the bed last night? Most importantly, he didn't take advantage of her but instead helped her neat her clothes? She looked over to the couch and spotted a pillow on it and a Haori hung over the edged.

_'Did Rikuo-sama slept on the couch last night? He didn't...sleep on his own bed? He actually let me the bed... But why? Even he didn't want to sleep on the bed with me because of the fight last night, he could've just left me there on the couch and sleep on the bed himself, but why did he...'_

Her thought was cut off when she spotted a small card laying on an object on the nightstand beside the bed, she reached over and took the card, under it was actually a white colour cellphone. She read the card, which has the words 'If you break it I will not get you another' simply written on it.

"Haa?" Tsurara frowned, what does it mean anyway? Then something came in mind and she looked over to the phone. "Was he talking about the phone?" She took the phone and flipped open the cover, an unread message with the ID-name 'My Incredibly Handsome Husband' was showed on the screen. "What kind of name is that!?" Tsurara literally shout out loud, no doubt it was that certain someone who named himself _that_ in her new given cellphone. She reminded herself to change it later and clicked open to read the message.

**'**So you're finally awake sleepy head. It's understandable since today is Sunday. Anyway, I have important things to do and probably won't be home till tonight.**'**

Tsurara pouted with a frown, "Hmph, trying to act like nothing happen last night? There's no way I will let it go just like that!" She huffed and continued reading the message.

**'**The maids will take care of the meals and we have a driver if you want to go out, but that doesn't mean you can use this as an advantage to run away because I have eyes watching you from every corner.**'**

She let out a light gasped and quickly hugged the blanket, turning her head side to side, up and down to look for those 'eyes'. Not discovering any, Tsurara turned back to her phone to continue reading the message again.

**'**Stop looking around like an idiot, I was just scarring you.**'**

Tsurara closed her eyes and clenched her teeth as her grip on the phone tighten. "That Rikuo-sama..." She inhaled heavily to calm herself before reading the rest of the message.

**'**But I will definitely know if you run away so don't bother trying. By the way, a couch is for relaxing, not sleeping. Who knows a small person like yourself would be that heavy.**'**

"Hea-Heavy!? That big meany Rikuo-samaaaaaaaaaa!" Tsurara literally screamed, the whole mansion shook and the birds on the roof instantly flew away in shock.

Another reason to hate and be mad at him...in Tsurara's perspective.

_**Meanwhile...**_

**≥ The Hundred Tales Company**** ► Rikuo's Office ≤**

Rikuo had just came back to his office with Kubinashi, Kejoro and Kurotabo after an urgent meeting earlier this morning. He sank into his chair tiredly rubbing his forehead as the others took their seats across the desk going through files from the previous meeting. He perked up in his seat and took out his cellphone, the same model as the one he gave Tsurara this morning save for his was black in colour. He flipped open the cover and an incoming message with the ID-name 'Yuki Onna' popped up at the same time, he decided to name her that after last night because her snow-white skin reminded him of one, and how she could stand the cold falling asleep on the couch without a blanket and with her thin-silk fabric Kimono loosen.

**'**WHO ARE YOU CALLING HEAVY!? Excuse me but nobody ask you to carry me to bed in the first place! Hmph! And you're the one who's been sleeping on the couch last night! Even though I'm the one that fell asleep on in... But it's still your fault for bullying me last night, big bully Rikuo-sama! blerrrrr**'**

Rikuo raised an eyebrow at the numbers of angry faces and stick-out-tongue faces in the message. "Really, how old is she?" He muttered to himself, a small smile twisted his lips unknowingly.

"It's Tsurara-chan, neh?" Kejoro's question pulled Rikuo's eyes away from his cellphone and looked at her.

"Ah? Yes..." He replied, putting his cellphone back into his pocket.

"How did you know?" Kubinashi asked Kejoro.

"Because Rikuo-sama was smiling like a dork after the message." Kejoro said with a smiley face.

"What?" Came Rikuo's surprised voice.

"Aah~ I see, I see." Kubinashi nodded with a smiley face like Kejoro's.

"O-Oi! You two!"

"Don't be mad, Rikuo-sama." Kurotabo said calmly. "I know it's Sunday today and you prefer to spend time with your little lovely wifey instead of being here but just bear with it for a bit longer." He then flashed the same smiley face as the other two's.

"Wha-?"

"That's right, the sooner we finish this the sooner you get to go home and see your little wifey. Okay?" stated Kubinashi.

"I-It's not like that at all!" Rikuo almost shouted. "Don't simply state stupid things, you three! As if you know everything!"

Suddenly, a Chibi form Kejoro popped up hanging onto Rikuo's right shoulder reminded, "But we do know, Rikuo-sama. We were there yesterday morning, remember?"

"Th-That's-"

A Chibi form Kubinashi suddenly popped out hanging onto the other shoulder said with a cheeky grin, "I think Rikuo-sama was too happy being with Tsurara-san last night that he forgot everything that happened before then."

"Wha-"

"Well that's understandable." A Chibi form Kurotabo popped out sitting on Rikuo's head nodded understandably.

"Enough!" Rikuo shouted, the vibration caused the three Chibis to bounce off Rikuo's shoulders and head. "None of what you three said are true! Nothing happen last night. okay."

"Whaaattttt?" The three Chibis jumped up to their feet in surprised.

"What do you mean nothing happen?" demanded chibi-Kejoro.

"It meant what it exactly meant." Rikuo replied, crossing his arms.

"But why? It's your wedding night, how come nothing happened?" chibi-Kubinashi asked.

"Nothing happened because..." Rikuo looked away. "She hates me."

"Tsurara-san hates you?" chibi-Kurotabo questioned, not sounding surprised at all.

"She said so herself. Not that I care anyway." Rikuo said coolly as he gave a shrug, only to received doubtful, suspicious and unconvinced stares from the three Chibis. "Wh-What kind of look is that? Don't look at me that way!" He yelled pointing at them, which was ineffective.

"You must have done something to upset her." said chibi-Kubinashi.

"Something like...being all perverty on her." added chibi-Kejoro.

"Rikuo-sama must have taken things too fast last night." supplied chibi-Kurotabo.

"What the..." Rikuo's eyes slightly widen in surprised, then narrowed suspiciously as he demanded, "Were you three spying on us last night?"

"Hoh~~~~~~!" The three Chibis immediately pointed their chibi-index fingers at him in unison, as if they had right-handedly caught an act in crime.

"We knew it!" said chibi-Kurotabo.

"Just as we thought!" added chibi-Kubinashi.

"Like a hungry perverted wolf attacking a cute innocent bunny." supplied chibi-Kejoro in a familiar lecturer robe, pointing to the theater screen behind her that had suddenly appeared from nowhere with a picture of a wicked Rikuo in wolf ears and tail pouncing on a terrified bunny-Tsurara in tears.

"Isn't that robe mine?" asked chibi-Kubishi.

"What did you three just said about me?!" A red-face Rikuo roared in displeased and pointed to the picture demanding, "AND WHERE THE HECK DID THAT PICTURE COME FROM!?"

"I have to admit, Kejoro...that picture is disturbing..." commented a wide-eyed chibi-Kubinashi with three little sweat-drops on his head.

"...Where did you get that picture anyway...?" questioned chibi-Kurotabo with a huge sweat-drop on his head and the upper-half part of his face in a dark shade of purple-grey.

"Hehehh...It's a secret." Chibi-Kejoro replied with a cheeky wink and more sweat-drop appeared on the others' head.

_**On The Other Side...** _

**********≥ The ****Nura Mansion** ≤

After brushing her teeth and a shower, Tsurara dressed into her white Furisode with a snowflake pattern along the hem and the bottom of the sleeves, and of course along with her precious scarf. She headed downstairs to the dinning room and was greeted by Reira who just came out from the kitchen.

"Good morning Tsurara-san, would you like some breakfast?"

"Reira-san, good morning!" Tsurara greeted back with her usual cheery smile. "Yes, I'd like some breakfast please."

"What would you like to eat?" Reira asked.

"Hmm..." Tsurara placed her index-finger against her chin as she pondered, then she asked, "What does Rikuo-sama usually have for breakfast?"

"Rikuo-sama doesn't eat breakfast, Tsurara-san."

"What? Really?"

"Mm. He only drinks coffee in the morning."

"Only coffee? That's not healthy."

"He doesn't like to have breakfast."

"I see... In that case, can I go have a look in the kitchen?" Tsurara asked.

Reira gave a bright smile. "Of course, Tsurara-san. You're the mistress of this house after all."

"Ow..yea..." Tsurara scratched her head as she smiled awkwardly. "I forgot..."

That day, Tsurara had spend her morning inside the kitchen learning recipes and cooking techniques from the head-butler Awashima, who Tsurara thought looked kinda like a woman at first sight. Though Tsurara already knew how to cook from a young age, she never cook anything as fancy before and because of both their easy-going personalities the two got along very quickly. Then, in the afternoon after lunch, she helped Reira with some of her chores. Even when Reira told her not to, still Tsurara insist on helping and they would chat almost about anything while working. Tsurara noticed how Reira would always change topics whenever their conversations came to Rikuo's parents, but she eventually shrugged it off since Tsurara doesn't like to force anyone into telling or doing something against their will.

As friendly as always, Tsurara would greet and talk with the servants that she'd come across that day, most of them were surprised that their new mistress would approached them just for a small talk or offer to help them with their work, but they didn't dislike it at all and instead they like her friendly nature and appreciate her modesty, especially Aotabo who found her amusing instead of annoying when she kept asking him to teach her some defense techniques that she could learn, which he politely declined and said he would ask for their master's permission first, much to Tsurara's dismay. Another reason for her to hate and be mad with Rikuo.

...

(≧◠◡◠≦)

...

_**Later That Night...**_

******≥ ****Master Bedroom** ≤

After dinner, Rikuo came back from work and found Tsuarara reading a book on the bed in their room. "What are you reading?" He asked, closing the door behind him.

"Hn?" Tsurara popped her head up from her book and smiled brightly after seeing it was her husband. "Rikuo-sama, welcome home! I'm reading a-" She abruptly stopped as she remembered she was supposed to be mad at him for last night, and this morning, and this evening... "Ah..I-I mean, it's none of your business..." She coldly said and went back to reading her book. "H-Hey!" She squeaked in protest when Rikuo suddenly grabbed the book from her.

"You could read it tomorrow." Rikuo said with his usual calm, silk voice. "It's late, you should go to bed."

"Y-You can't tell me what to do! Gimme back my book." Tsurara retorted as she reached out to grab her book but Rikuo held it high from her reach.

"Yes I can, I'm your husband." He said naturally. "Now go to sleep, you have school tomorrow."

"You may be my husband, but you're not my mother. Blerrr~" She stuck out her tongue at him like a child, Rikuo eyes widen in surprise, never in his life has anyone dared to do that to him!

"Oi!"

"Hmph!" Tsurara childishly huffed and buried herself under the blanket, ignoring him.

"Tsurara!" Rikuo called out but she continued to ignore him.

"Tsurara! Oi!"

No response...

"Tsurara!"

Still no response...

"Tsk..." Rikuo grunted through his tight clenched teeth, do all wives do that when they had a fight with their husbands? Most importantly, do all husbands felt the same as he's feeling right now? Heck he's not even sure what he's exactly feeling! Angry? Ignored? Lost? Why was he feeling this way anyway!? Though one thing's certain for sure, no way he's going to let her ignore him like that! "Oi, TSURARA!" He yelled out of frustration, but almost winced when Tsurara suddenly kicked off the blanket and sat up right away.

"WHAT?" She asked in annoyance, almost glaring at him.

Rikuo was stunned for a moment, his brain suddenly in blank. He didn't think she would come out from there so soon. Most of all, he really didn't know what to say if she really came out, which she did. He just didn't want her to ignore him like that. At a loss for words, Rikuo just stared at her, not even realizing his mouth was half opened the whole time.

"What is it?" Tsurara asked again, trying to sound mad as she tried to keep her glare, which is a bit hard when he's staring at her like that.

Her question snapped Rikuo out from his trance. He tried to keep his cool as he search for something smart to retort but ended up awkwardly blurting something out that surprised himself more then Tsurara, "Do you...want a good night kiss...?"

_'WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAID!?'_

"Wh-What?" Tsurara looked at him wide-eyed and her cheeks slightly turned into shades of pink.

"Nothing..." Rikuo quickly and calmly said, trying to sound like his usual cool self as he turned and left for the bathroom, leaving Tsurara staring dumbfounded from the bed.

******≥ ****Bathroom** ≤

Closing the bathroom door behind him, Rikuo leaned backwards against it as he slammed the back of his right hand against his mouth, staring out into space. What the heck just happened? He has never loose his cool in front of anybody before and yet she just did it to him without even trying, just like that!

_'Tsurara Oikawa, just who- What are you?'_

Suddenly, Rikuo let out an almost creepy laugh as his hand went up to rest on his eyes. "I guess this is what I'm suppose to expect from that woman's daughter..." He muttered, the smile on his face faded almost immediately. "Is this what that woman did to you too...father...?"

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO_END **

* * *

Again, I sincerely apologize for the super late update. And also, thank you lovely readers for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it~ Hopefully this chapter isn't too disappointing...if you think it is then I apologize (T_T) Didn't mean to waste your precious time with my boring update on purpose...

As for the next chapter, I will try my best to update it as soon as possible. See you next chapie my awesome & lovely readers! TTFN^.^/ Feel free to review~


	3. Chap 3: Where Has Rikuo-sama Been?

I'm so so soooo sorry to you lovely readers who has been waiting for this update! I swear, technology hates me! (T_T) I was putting some finishing touches to this chapter's draft when my laptop decides it was the best time to crash and die! Yes, my laptop is dead now and I have to start everything all over again with my cousin's laptop which she is generous enough to lend me during weekends. The past weekends has been really frustrating and I literally slammed my face onto the table whenever I can't remember what to continue... WHY? Why do you hate me that much, technology!? I've always loved you!

Ke-hem...Sorry about that, it's just that it was really frustrating and I hate to make you lovely readers wait. But as always, before I start my story, I would like to say some big thank you first. Thank you **Aotsuki Rieko**, **BlackAngel'sWrath**, **Cami Sky**, **ElleinadOtaku0w0**,** Farahin Farzana Ame**,** Hinasukichan**,** Late Bloomers**,** Neko-chan001**,** TearsXHearts**,** TheVampireBunny**,** TsundereNoOtaku6615**,** Veraozao**,** charles741**,** frozendarkfire063**,** izhra**,and** neguis bonis** for Favoring and Following my story! And another big thanks to **call-me-joy** and** tsurara12012** for Favoring my story, and also to **Adreaeb182**, **Kiera Vincent**, **Mugi-Pyon**, **Sa-chan0702**, **Star Magic Blooms**, **chebbie, Kurovillgane**,** neguis bonis**,and **orb90** for Following!*bows* I really appreciate it :D **(**Pleas forgive me if I've spelled any of you lovely readers' names wrong**)**

Finally, on with the story~! I hope you lovely readers will enjoy this chapter, even just for a little bit^^ If you don't... I'm sorry for wasting your precious time (TT_TT)

✱**Special Thanks:** This story is dedicated to a dear friend of mine, **Yomiko-chan05**, whose given me a lot of encouragement and support to publish my story, and also helped me in deciding my story's title.

✱**Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon No Mago. Hiroshi Shiibashi sensei does.**

* * *

✦**Apologies:** Please forgive my grammar and any misspellings in the story.

✦**Reminder:** No bashing please. If you don't like my fic, please just kindly and quietly leave. Thank you~

✦**To Readers:** If you're a RikuoxTsurara lover, you should check out **Yomiko-chan05**'s fanfics: **Dream Of Mine**, **Honeymoon**, **Honeymoon Extended** & **Scrubbing Rikuo-sama's Back**. They're all awesome stories and I'm a big fan of these fics myself! :D

✦**Reply To Reviews: **Thank you all who'd reviewed my story^^ I really appreciate it!

**Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki**- Thanks for the kind review!^^ I thought some of the scenes I wrote was a bit Rated M before too but I did some research on other Rated T fics and saw that mine was okay as theirs so decided not to change my current rating. But if you'd like I would put some warnings in the future chapters if there's any scenes like the previous chapter's~ :D

**Guest 1 (Apr 1)**- Awesome idea! :D That's actually part of my story plot when I was planning this fic~ Hope you'll look forward to it, and thanks again ;))

**Guest 2 (Apr 1)**- You're welcome! Glad you enjoyed it^^ And thanks for being patient with my updates~

**Polka**- Thank you!^^ Sorry for the super long wait, here's more~ :D

**Maya**- Glad you enjoyed it~ Here's the next chapie, hope you'll like it^^

**maya13**- Thank you! :D Here's the new update, sorry for the wait~ Enjoy~!

**Guest 3 (May 24)**- Wow, really? I don't know what to say except for Thank You! :D And sorry for the super late update, I hope you'll enjoy it~!

* * *

**HOW SHE BECAME HIS WIFE  
**

**|CHAPTER THREE: WHERE HAS RIKUO-SAMA BEEN?|**

_**That Night...**_

**≥ The Nura Mansion ► Master Bedroom ≤**

Tsurara woke up in the middle of the night and found herself facing the other empty side of the bed. She turned over to her right to look across the dark room, dimly lit by the light shinning through the large window, and saw Rikuo asleep on the couch in his black sleep-robe Kimono and red Haori over his torso. Her chest slightly tighten inside as she felt really bad for having the bed all to herself, but then thought it was Rikuo who let it to her from the start, but then again, he could've had it all to himself instead if he wanted to.

She quickly turned over to her left but only to meet the other empty side of the bed, so she turned over to her right again but only to face Rikuo once more and quickly turned over back to her left again which doesn't do any better at all. Frustrated, she lay straight on her back, facing the ceiling, she shut her eyes tight and pulled the blanket up over her head, trying to go back to sleep. No use... Tsurara knew she won't be able to sleep at all. She's still mad at him for not apologizing, yet that guilty feeling keeps building up inside. Her mind was telling her no but her heart was telling her otherwise.

_'It couldn't be comfortable sleeping on the couch... Rikuo-sama has to go to work tomorrow..."_ She eventually shoved the blanket off and sat up, looking over to Rikuo._ "Guess I have to do the right thing..."_ She let out a sigh as she got off bed and walked over.

Looking down at Rikuo's sleeping face, Tsurara was amazed that even someone as mean and cold like Rikuo could actually looked cute and vulnerable during his sleep. She couldn't help but smiled. He may always be mean and treat her bad but there's also times when he's actually quite gentle, like when he didn't took advantage of her last night and actually helped her neated her loosen kimono, and even let the bed to her. And also how he'd told her to go to bed early tonight shows that he's concern about her, right...?

"Wait, doesn't this make things complicated instead?" Tsurara whispered to herself, pondering. "One minute he's being mean and cold, then the other he would be nice and gentle all of a sudden..." She slapped her hands to both sides of her head in confusion. "Which side is the real Rikuo-sama then? How should I know when he's bad or nice? Oh my... Could it be that...that..." She suddenly began to freak out as her hands slid down to her cheeks, cupping them and her eyes staring wide and bold at Rikuo, as if he's a monster or something weird. _"Rikuo-sama is bipolar!?"_ p(OㅁO)q

Tsurara immediately winced when Rikuo began to stir slightly and shifted to his side, now facing a frozen Tsurara, still asleep. Seconds later of no further movements, Tsurara then dared to unfroze herself and let out the breath that she didn't know she was holding before. Then she noticed his eyebrows twitching tightly and his breathing became heavier and quicken.

_"Is he having a bad dream?"_

Watching for another brief seconds, Tsurara slowly reached out her right hand, gently placing it on his forehead and began caressing the spot between his twitching eyebrows with her thumb softly, which actually was kinda effective since they slowly stopped twitching and Rikuo's breathing seems to soften a bit. She smiled at her own amazing work but suddenly gasped and quickly pulled her hand back as her widen eyes stared back at the pair of blood-red orbs gazing up at her.

"What?" A just awaken Rikuo asked in a lazy tone.

"Ah...Ri-Ri-Ri-Rikuo-sama! You're awake!" Tsurara nearly shouted, stating the obvious.

"So it seems.." He said with a tone of sarcasm.

"A-Ah...That... I-I-I-was j-just..." She immediately shrunk into her chibi form with a pair of bunny ears as she knelt and bowed her head down to the floor. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up!"

(ㅎ.ㅎ)... "I know. But what's with the bunny ears?"

"Huh?" Chibi-Tsurara's reached her hands up to her head and was surprised to find there were really a pair of bunny ears. "Eh? Where did that come from!?" She asked out loud but then suddenly gazed to Rikuo and pointed her chibi-index fingers towards his head. "Rikuo-sama, you have something on your head too..."

"Hn?" Rikuo reached up, surprised to find a pair of wolf ears on his head. "What the...!?" He instantly sat up and vigorously brushed them off with both hands.

"Umm...Rikuo-sama..." Chibi-bunny-Tsurara carefully called and asked, "Why are you sleeping on the couch?"

Successfully getting rid of the pair of wolf ears, Rikuo gazed at her with his usual cold expression as he asked her back, "Are you saying that you want us to sleep together instead?"

"Ah..." Chibi-bunny-Tsurara was a bit taken aback by his reply and didn't know what to respond so she just stared at him with her cute sparkly eyes and her mouth flopped open in a perfect 'O' shape.

Rikuo couldn't resist the cute face in front of him that he stared right back uncontrollably, but quickly came back to his senses and demanded, "S-Stop staring at me like that!" totally unaware of the small blush creeping up his cheeks, lucky for him it was unnoticed by Tsurara through the dim light.

"A-Ah...Yes, Rikuo-sama!" Chibi-bunny-Tsurara instantly obliged by covering her eyes with her pair of bunny ears.

Rikuo let out a sigh and lay back down on the couch as he told her, "Don't mind me and go back to sleep."

"But..." Chibi-bunny-Tsurara carefully peeked her right eye out from her bunny ear and found Rikuo had turned to the other side, his back now facing her. She pouted, then stood up and walked back to the bed. Seconds later, Tsurara came back to the couch in her normal form and softly called, "Rikuo-sama?"

"What now?" Not moving an inch, Rikuo asked lazily.

"I...Umm...W-Would you like to sleep on the bed...wi-with me?" She asked awkwardly and caused Rikuo to immediately turn to look at her. Tsurara's cheeks turned slightly pink as she continued, "W-Well, I...I've put a pillow in the center. So we can sleep together on the bed but not actually together because there will be a pillow between us...So...Umm...Umm..." Her cheeks turned pinker and she looked down to her index-fingers' tip tapping against each other.

Rikuo was silent for a moment, then he asked, "Do you want me to sleep on the bed with you?"

"What?" Tsurara looked up from her fingers.

"Do you want me to sleep on the bed with you?" He repeated with a serious tone.

"W-Well..." Tsurara looked down to her index-fingers' tip tapping against each other again. "It wouldn't be right to let you sleep on the couch since this is your room to begin with... and we're married after all, right? Even if it's just by our parents' arrangement. It wouldn't be right for married couples to sleep separately, neh? And besides, I really couldn't let you sleep on the couch while I had the large comfortable bed to myself."

Rikuo quirked an eyebrow. "Aren't you mad at me and said that you hate me?"

Tsurara immediately snapped her head up, "Th-That's because...!" She abruptly stopped after realizing she was shouting, then looked down to her feet in embarrassment as she started over softly. "It's true that I'm mad at you, but that's because Rikuo-sama is really rude last night, and mean." She pouted angrily at him, while Rikuo just stared her, gulping down the urge to devour that darn tempting, luxurious pouted lips. "But then I thought that since you're my husband, I couldn't be mad at you forever so I might as well try to get along with you." Tsurara continued, giving him a tender smile. "We are husband and wife, neh? And we will be living together for a very long time after all, so let's try to get along from now on, alright, Rikuo-sama?"

Rikuo's eyes slightly widen for a second. He had to admit he didn't see this coming, especially from how angry she was earlier and last night.

After 15 seconds of no responses, Tsurara looked away blushing from his quiet, intensive stare. "Y-You could at least give a respond."

Noticing her shy reaction, Rikuo gave a small smirk and sat up from the couch. "Alright. Since you insist, I will sleep on the bed with you. But I wouldn't guarantee something like last night wouldn't happen."

Tsurara looked over and placed both hands on her hips, frowning sternly. "Well, if something like that happens again then I have no choice but to kick you off."

Rikuo crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Really now?"

"Of course not, Rikuo-sama, I was just kidding." She slightly giggled, but then stared at him sternly again. "But I seriously would if you force me to do anything against my will." Her gaze soften with a small smile as she continued, "Then again, I know you wouldn't."

"You sound confident."

"Well, earlier I would had a few doubts but now I think I could trust Rikuo-sama."

Rikuo gave a small smirk and stared at her briefly, then handed his right hand out to her. Tsurara blinked in confusion, why is Rikuo-sama offering a handshake all of a sudden? But she reached out her right hand anyways, and as soon as her hand was in his, he pulled her down to him and shoved her down to the couch in a swift with him on top, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"I wouldn't trust me that much if I were you." He said, bringing her hand next to his lips.

"Wh-What?"

"I'm not a gentlemen like you think, Tsurara. Even if I am, I'm still a guy..." His hand let go of hers and went to her chin. "...and Tsurara is always seducing me, especially when you blush like that."

Tsurara was too shock to respond and all she could do was stare and blush and more blush. Darn it, quite blushing! She quickly looked down from his gaze but only to meet part of his exposed chest through his loosen sleep-robe kimono. Her face redden even more and she quickly turned her head to aside.

Rikuo took this opportunity to leaned in and blew a hot breath against her ear, earning a surprise gasp from Tsurara as she cringed under him and quickly covered her ear with her hand. He smirked at her sensitive reaction and murmured teasingly against her hand that was covering her ear, "You look nervous, Tsurara. What's wrong?" He asked seductively, causing Tsurara to blush hard and close her eyes upon her madly pounding heartbeat.

_'W-Why can't I move...!? What's wrong with me?'_

After what seemed like forever, Rikuo finally pulled back. "Just as I thought, you wouldn't kick me off after all." He smirked whilst getting off the couch.

"Eh?" Tsurara opened her eyes and blinked in confusion. What just happened? She sat up and watched dumbfounded as Rikuo walked off to the bed and slid himself into the covers as if nothing happened.

After making himself comfortable in bed, he asked, "Are you planning to sleep on the couch tonight? Or do you just want me to carry you to bed again?"

His teasing question snapped Tsurara out from her trance. Realizing she has been teased again, Tsurara frowned and pouted angrily as she got off the couch and went back to bed.

They were both silent as they stared at the ceiling, Tsurara couldn't helped but felt awkward even though there's a pillow between them. She shut her eyes hoping to fall asleep quickly but opened them when she heard Rikuo mumbled, "I'm sorry... about last night..."

"What?" She looked over to him.

"If you didn't hear it then just forget it, I'm not saying it again." He said coldly, turning over to his left so his back was facing her.

Tsurara couldn't help but smiled. She heard it, but was just surprised to hear him actually said it. She turned over to her right, looking at the photo frame that she placed on the nightstand beside the bed this morning, it was the picture of her with her mother and godmother when she was young.

_'Rikuo-sama's father must be a very nice person to you right, mother? I think Rikuo-sama isn't a nice person like him at all. He's really mean and always teases me whenever he has the chance to. ...But then I thought... if I try to get along with him, perhaps...I will find a good side of him, neh?'_

...  
(≧◠◡◠≦)

...

_**Next Morning...**_

_"You're lying!"_

_"I'm not lying, Riku. Everything I said is true, love really is an amazing thing. You're just too young to understand."_

_"Stop treating me like a child, mother! I'm just not that stupid like you and the others to believe in this kind of stuff!"_

_"Riku..."_

_"I will never fall for something as pathetic as that! I won't be like you and father!"_

_"Wait, Riku! Riku!"_

_"Leave me alone!"_

_"Riku!"_

_"Rikuo-sama~"_

_'Huh?'_

_"Rikuo-sama~"_

_'Tsu..rara...?'_

_"Rikuo-sama, please wake up~"_

Rikuo felt a comforting warmth on his forehead, the same warmth he felt last night when he was having the same dream. The same warmth that pulled him out of his nightmare. He slowly opened his eyes and found Tsurara looking down at him worriedly. "Are you alright, Rikuo-sama?" She asked, pulling back her hand from his forehead.

He slightly turned his head to look at her properly, she was still in her sleep-robe kimono.

"I didn't mean to wake you up so early, but you seem to be having a really bad dream and you were sweating so I think it would be better to wake you up."

"It's okay." He reassured as he sat up and wiping the sweats off his head. "I have to go to work early today anyway."

"Are you sure you can go to work, Rikuo-sama? You don't seem to be feeling too well today." concerned Tsurara.

"I'm fine." He assured before reminding her, "As for you, shouldn't you be getting ready for school?"

"Oh, right!" Tsurara squealed, darting to the bathroom. Rikuo lay back down and placed an arm over his eyes as he sighed tiredly, it's been a really long time since he had that dream...

Rikuo got off bed and went to get himself ready for work after Tsurara had gotten herself ready and left the room for breakfast. As usual, he went through his morning routine before heading downstairs to the dinning room to have his usual morning coffee, but found more then just that when he arrived there.

**≥ Dinning Room ≤**

Like every usual 'work-day', Kubinashi and Kejoro were already standing by waiting in the dining room, with several other maids and Reira(who's in her school uniform which was different from Tsurara's since they went to different schools). As soon as Rikuo took his seat, Tsurara came in from the kitchen holding a tray of dishes. He watched in surprise as she placed the dishes down on the table in front of him.

"What is this?" Rikuo demanded, staring down at a traditional Japanese-style breakfast consist of a bowl of steamed rice, miso soup, broiled fish and small various side dishes .

Tsurara, still in her apron, motion towards the dishes and cheerily said, "It's called breakfast, Rikuo-sama."

(ㅎ.ㅎ)... "I know what it's called but what the heck is it doing on my table?"

"For you to eat, of course."

"I don't want to." Rikuo shoved the bowl of steamed rice away from him with his index-finger.

"You have to, you can't only drink coffee for breakfast, Rikuo-sama." Tsurara said, shoving the bowl of rice back to Rikuo.

"Why not? I've been drinking it for three years." He retorted and shoved the bowl of rice away again.

Tsurara let out a sigh as she shoved the bowl of rice back to him and calmly stated, "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, that's why you have to eat something other then just coffee, it's not good for the health, especially in the morning."

"Yea, well, I don't want anything but my coffee." Rikuo crossed his arms and demanded stubbornly.

Tsurara placed both of her hands on her hips and huffed. "Stop acting like a child, Rikuo-sama."

Rikuo immediately glared at her dangerously. "What did you just say!?"

"I said stop acting like a child and eat your breakfast!" Tsurara said sternly as she pointed an index-finger towards the dishes. "Eek!" She gasped in surprise when Rikuo suddenly slid an arm around the back of her neck and brought her down to face him, their faces just an inch away.

"Had you forgotten what happened that night? Do you want something like that to happen again?" He threatened with a dangerous smirk, Tsurara's cheeks immediately turned pink, part of the reason due to his threatening and the other due to the stares and giggles from others in the room.

"A-Ah...R-Rikuo-sama, let go of me, everyone's watching!" She whispered while trying to break free, but was no match against his strength.

"So?" Rikuo smirked, not minding about it at all.

"Ri-Ri-Rikuo-sama, please! I've worked hard on preparing this breakfast for you and I'd be very happy if you would at least try some." Tsurara said, still trying to break free.

Rikuo blinked, then looked over to his breakfast. "You...made this?" He asked, surprised.

"Mm-hmm." Tsurara nodded with her usual cheery smile as Rikuo turned to look at her again.

"It's true, Rikuo-sama." Came Reira's confirmation. "Awashima and the other maids had told Tsurara-sama to let them prepare it for her but she insists on doing it herself," She thoughtfully informed, "she said she wants to be the one to cook breakfast for Rikuo-sama."

With that, Rikuo slowly let go of his wife and stared down at his breakfast weirdly.

"C'mon Rikuo-sama, just one bite." Pleaded Tsurara in her Chibi-bunny form and sparkling eyes. "I promise I won't force you to eat if you don't like it."

Rikuo gave a (ㄱ_ㄱ) look. "Seriously, quit the bunny ears."

"Go on Rikuo-sama, at least try some." Encouraged Kubinashi. "Don't let Tsurara-san's effort go to waste."

Rikuo look at Chibi-bunny-Tsurara weirdly who was handing him a spoonful of miso soup, he then slowly took over and ate it. Chibi-bunny-Tsurara's eyes grew big and sparkled with anticipation as she asked, "Well? What do you think? Is the taste alright? Do you like it?"

He was silent for moment. "...It's delicious..." He said, before eating another spoonful of miso soup again.

"Really? So you liked it?"

"Mm."

"I'm so happy you liked it!" Chibi-bunny-Tsurara jumped up and down flapping her hands in the air in joy, then turned back into her normal form as she pushed the bowl of steamed rice closer to Rikuo. "Please eat some more, Rikuo-sama!"

"What about you?" Rikuo looked at her.

Tsurara blinked. "Huh?"

"Where's yours?"

"A-Ah..." Tsurara let out an awkward giggle as she scratched her head in embarrassment, getting ready to be make fun of. "I... forgot to prepare my own..."

But instead of making fun of her, Rikuo let out a small breathy chuckle, surprising everyone in the room. "Well, it couldn't be helped could it. Because it's Tsurara after all." He said with a small smile while Tsurara just gawked at him, not sure if it was a compliment because of his genuine smile or sarcasm because of the actual meaning behind his words.

"I'll tell Awashima-san to cook another for Tsurara-sama." A maid said, snapping Tsurara out from her trance.

"No, it's alright. We could share mine, there's enough for two." Rikuo casually said, surprising everyone even more except for Kejoro who was smiling delightfully with her hands clasped together under her right cheek and 'awww'ed.

Tsurara blinked as Rikuo words sank into her, she stared wide-eyed at him as if he was some kind of a weirdo. "You...want to share your breakfast with me?"

"You cooked too much and I couldn't eat it all by myself." Rikuo said as he gently pulled her down to sit on the seat beside him, then casually took a piece of broiled fish with his pair of chopsticks and held it in front of her mouth as if it was the most natural thing to do in the world. "Here."

Tsurara stared at it for a while and then at Rikuo, and then back at it again.

"What?"

"A-Ah...Nothing!" Tsurara smiled. "Thank you, Rikuo-sama!" She thanked him and then ate the piece of broiled fish he offered while Rikuo just 'Mm' in respond as he took over a new bowl of steamed rice handed by a maid and filled it with some of the side dishes before handing it to Tsurara, who happily took over.

"Rikuo-sama is really a gentle person, neh?" She suddenly said with her usual cheerful smile, causing Rikuo to almost spilled and choked on his coffee that he just took a sip of. "Rikuo-sama! Are you alright!?" Concerned a surprised Tsurara as she patted the back of her violently coughing husband. "...D-Did I say something wrong?" She worriedly asked.

Kejoro let out a small giggle. "Don't worry, Tsurara-san." She reassured, "You didn't say anything wrong, Rikuo-sama is just a bit surprised and shy."

Tsurara blinked and looked over to a smiley Kejoro. "Surprised and... shy...?"

"Oi! Kejoro!" Rikuo immediately shot a death glare at the family secretary.

"Really." said a delighted Kejoro, totally ignoring Rikuo's death glare. "Because Tsurara is the first person to say Rikuo-sama is a gentle person."

"Really?" Tsurara instantly swung her head back to look at Rikuo. "I'm the first person to say that? Is that true, Rikuo-sama?"

"S-So what?" Rikuo looked away to hide his faint blush as he drank his cup of coffee when suddenly...

"Rikuo-sama~"

The surprised Rikuo almost spilled and choked on his coffee again at her sudden sweet voice, this was the first time he had ever heard her called his name that way!

Trying to sound like his usual cool self, Rikuo turned to her and asked coldly. "What now?"

"Say ahhhhh~" Tsurara cooed as she shoved a piece of broiled fish with her chopsticks in front of a shocked Rikuo's mouth.

"Wh-What are you doing?"

"It's my turn to feed Rikuo-sama."

Rikuo couldn't stopped the blush from creeping up his cheeks as he stared at the piece of broiled fish and then to a Tsurara who was smiling sweetly. It was really hard to let her feed him with all those eyes staring and smiling at them like that, but he couldn't possibly refuse her adorably anticipating eyes. Darn those eyes! Why do they have to be this irresistibly cute? WHY!?

"D-Don't you all have work to do?" Rikuo questioned the others, eyeing pointedly at his personal assistant and family secretary.

"Rikuo-sama, if you want to spent some alone time with your little wifey you could just say so." Kibinashi said with a cheeky grin.

"I-I didn't say that!" Rikuo almost shouted, trying hard to contain his blush, earning chuckles and giggles from the others.

"Alright now everyone," Kejoro called out after a couple of claps. "Let's give Rikuo-sama and his beloved wifey some space, back to your chores."

"Oi!"

"Well, I have to go to school now so, bye everyone!" Reira waved, being the first one to leave the dining room, followed by the maids, then Kubinashi and Kejoro.

After seeing them leave, Rikuo let out a relief sigh as he turned back to his breakfast, but only to see Tsurara still holding up the piece of broiled fish in front of his mouth. "I-I could eat by myself." He took over the chopsticks and ate the piece of broiled fish. Rikuo swore he heard a soft grunt came from the dinning room doorway, but saw nothing when he turned to look. Maybe he was just hearing things?

"What would you like to have for breakfast tomorrow, Rikuo-sama?" Tsurara asked.

"Whatever, I don't really care." Rikuo coolly replied as he continued to eat his breakfast.

"Really? In that case..." She pondered for while, then clasped her hands together as she came up with something. "Ah, seaweed porridge!"

"I hate porridge, it's all watery and stuff."

Tsurara pouted with a frown. "Really, Rikuo-sama is acting like a child again."

"What did you say?" He glared dangerously at her.

Tsurara let out a small giggle. "But this side of Rikuo-sama is very cute too." She smiled up at him while Rikuo just stared at her, like a predator who had spotted a prey. Tsurara tilted her head as she gazed at him with concern. "Rikuo-sama, is there something wrong?" She instinctively leaned backwards a bit when Rikuo slightly leaned forward towards her.

He stopped a few inches away, still staring at her attentively. "Tsurara." He suddenly called with a serious tone.

"Yes?" She immediately perked up in her seat, showing him her full attention on what he was going to say.

"Don't move." He ordered.

"Haa?" Tsurara blinked, but then started to panic as she freezes thoroughly. "I-Is there something on my head? Is it a bug!? A cockroach!? A Spider!?" She quickly shut her eyes tight and trembled in fear. "Pl-Please get rid of it Rikuo-sama!"

Rikuo blinked at his over thinking wife. He told her not to move in the first place was just because he wanted to kiss her, which he himself didn't know why he wanted to from the start, she just had that kind of effect on him, but who knows she would freaked out by scarring herself like that? Rikuo couldn't help but smiled at how cute she looks right now and since she had closed her eyes herself, he might as well leaned in and...

"Hold it!" A familiar voice called out, causing Rikuo to stopped and Tsurara to opened her eyes and blinked in surprise to see Rikuo's face just a breath away from hers and their lips faintly touched.

Rikuo let out an annoyed grunt as he pulled back to glare at whoever was tired of living to interrupt his attempt kiss! While Tsurara, still in shock, just stared into space dumbfounded.

"Not again, Rikuo-sama. You really ought to control yourself sometimes." Said Kejoro in disprove.

Rikuo eyes widen at the sudden intruders and demanded in displease, "Were you two spying on us this whole time!?"

"I-It wasn't me, it was this woman's idea! She blackmailed me, I'm innocent!" Kubinashi threw his hands in the air as he clarified, only to earned a smack at the back of his head from Kejoro.

"Anyway~~~" Kejoro turned her attention back to the married couple. "No kissing your little wifey for today, Rikuo-sama. Well, not until after she came back from school. We can't let her passed out, she has a school to go to." She reminded while Rikuo grunted in displease, but he knew very well she was darn right.

...

(≧◠◡◠≦)

...

Tsurara attended school as usual, without anybody knowing she had gotten married of course, since her school's really strict and doesn't accept married students. She thought of telling her best friend about her secret marriage but then thought it would be better to tell her when things between her and Rikuo were steady. After school, Tsurara received a call from Kubinashi stating that Rikuo won't be home tonight and would spent the night in the company. She was fine with it at first but she began to feel uneasy and even angry when Rikuo hadn't came home for straight three days.

_**The Fourth Day(Thursday Morning)...**_

Tsurara woke up earlier than usual today, she couldn't go back to sleep so thought that she might as well get ready for school. After going through her usual morning routine, she then went downstairs to have her breakfast but something she heard made her stopped just before the stairway.

"Really, how can Rikuo-sama just leave Tsurara-sama alone like that?"

"Do you think he will come home today?"

Two of the maids were chatting as they walked pass the bottom of the stairs to the laundry room together, not noticing that their mistress was listening to their conversation.

"Even though he'd often spend the nights out at other girls' place before but now he's married to Tsurara-sama, how could he..." one of the maid said.

The other maid let out a sigh. "I feel so bad for Tsurara-sama, she's such a nice mistress."

"Me too..."

As their voices faded off down the hallway, Tsurara made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Since that Monday morning Tsurara would prepare breakfast every morning while Awashima would still take care of lunch and dinner. The head-butler was a bit surprised to see her up so early today but didn't question anything since the he already knew the reason. Technically everyone in the Nura mansion would've guess by the looks of their mistress's face ever since Rikuo hadn't came home on the second and third night. After all, Tsurara's not that kind of person who could hid her emotions well, everything's practically written on her face. Even if she tried to hide it behind that cheery smile, still the unnatural and stiffness from the way she speaks would just give her away.

**≥ Living Room ≤**

After breakfast Tsurara went to watch TV in the living room since school's still an hour away. Couldn't find anything interesting to watch, she eventually gave up and turned of the television. The truth was that she's really bothered by the maids' conversation and she began to stare into space hugging a couch-pillow. _"I've heard from Reira that he's really famous with the ladies but...what kind of man is this!? Didn't he agree for us to try to get along? And yet he disappeared for straight three days without a sound right after!"_

Tsurara crossed her arms as she huffed, "Hmph, well, whatever. Not that I care. I'm perfectly fine without him anyway!"

_**One Second Later...**_

"That stupid Rikuo-sama! Idiot! Big bully! Big meanie!" Tsurara ranted out loud as she combo punched the poor pillow with all her might and anger. "How can you do this to your own wife!? Who do you think you are!? Idiot! Big bully! Big meany! Big...Big...Big-everything-that-is-bad-in-the-univ erse!"

"Calling me bad names so early in the morning?" came a familiar deep silk voice from the living room doorway.

"Huh?" Tsurara paused and turned to look, her eyes widen at the sight of her idiot, big bully, big meanie and big everything-that-is-bad-in-the-universe-husband. She immediately turned into her chibi-form as she jumped onto the sofa pointing her chib-index finger at him shouting, "IT'S YOUUU!"

"It's me." Rikuo replied sarcastically while Kubinashi smiled at her funny yet cute reaction.

"How cute, you must be Rikuo-sama's wife." an unfamiliar, attractive woman suddenly stepped out from behind Rikuo, surprising Tsurara.

_'Wh..Who is this woman...?'_

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Rikuo-sama's new secretary, I've just started working last week." The woman greeted Tsurara and bowed with a smile.

"A-Ah, I see." Tsurara quickly turned back into her normal form as she bowed and greeted back. "It's nice to meet you."

"Thanks for always taking care of Rikuo-sama~" The woman smiled further, her words surprised Tsurara.

"Th-That's...erm...D-Don't mention it..." Tsurara replied awkwardly with a stiff smile.

"I'll go have a quick change first, stay here and don't go anywhere before I'm back." Rikuo told Tsurara in an ordering tone before turning to his new secretary with a small smile. "You can go home now, thank you for the past three nights."

"Don't mention it, president. It's part of my job after all, I'll see you at work." The woman replied with a loving smile and sweet voice as Rikuo left the room.

_"What...What is the meaning of this...!?" _Tsurara clenched her hand into a fist as a displeasing feeling began to rise inside her. _"So for all these three nights, he's with this woman all along...!? And what does she means it's part of her job? Does he often spent nights with all his female employees!?"_

"I'll be leaving then." The women announced with a small bow and left, but not before whispering something to Tsurara as she walked pass her to the door, "I don't see what's so attractive about a mere child?"

Tsurara eyes widen with shock, but she was too taken aback to respond at the time that she just stood there frozen and stared out into space like a statue.

**≥ Front Door ≤**

"Thanks for walking me out the door, Kubinashi-san." The new secretary thanked Kubinashi sweetly.

"No need to thank me, I just walked you out to tell you that you don't have to come to work anymore." Kunashi said sternly, surprising her.

"Wh-What? What do you mean?"

"It means that you're fired."

"Fired!? But why?" The woman started to panic. "Did I make a mistake at work? If there's anything I did wrong I can fix it! I-"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong at work." Kubinashi cut her off. "It's just that Rikuo-sama dislike anyone who'd disrespect the Nura family."

"B-But I never-"

"Tsurara-san is Rikuo-sama's wife." Kubinashi stated sternly, silencing the shocked woman, he'd heard her little whispering earlier. "Even if others doesn't approve of her, she is still our respected third mistress of the Nura family. Rikuo-sama had made sure of that." He said and closed the door before the ex-secretary could shamelessly state her innocence.

"Told ya she's no good." Kejoro suddenly popped up behind Kubinashi from nowhere, almost giving him a heart-attack. "But do you and that rascal ever listen to me? NO~" She crossed her arms and gave him a displease (ㅂ_ㅂ) look.

Kubinashi tried his best to put on an innocent smile. "Ki-Kino..." His voice chocked halfway up his throat at the sight of a very, very terrifying dark aura rising up of Kejoro's head and shoulders.

"You rascals always wanted to learn the hard way." She said as she took a stepped forward.

"Heekkk!" Kubinashi squeaked in terror as he turned into his chibi-form, kneeling and bowing his head down to the ground with puppy ears and tail. "I'VE LEARN MY LESSON! I WILL LISTEN TO YOU NEXT TIME SO PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

Kejoro's lips quirked into a triumph and satisfied smirk as her terrifying aura finally died down. "You said so yourself, you will listen to me from now on." She said dangerously, picking up the freaked out Chibi-puppy-Kubinashi by his little puppy tail.

"Yes! Yes! I promise!" an upside-down Chibi-puppy-Kubinashi cried out with his chibi-paws clasped together in a pleading gesture, giving his best puppy eyes.

Kejoro finally smiled in delight and pinched his right chibi-cheek. "Good puppy."

_**Meanwhile...**_

"What kind of man is he? Releasing pheromones everywhere! Really!" Tsurara huffed, grabbing her school bag from the sofa before stomping out of the living room. "So he likes mature women huh? Well, that's fine by me! I don't care anyways!"

Rikuo had just came back downstairs after a change and bumped into Tsurara at the end of the stairs, who just walked passed him without giving him a glance, as if he was invisible.

"Oi, Tsurara." He called out. "Didn't I told you to wait for me in the living room?"

"I'm going to school." Came her cold replied, still not giving him a glance as she continued to walk off but halted when Rikuo went in front of her.

"No you're not." He said, grabbing her by the waist and chucking her on his shoulder with his right arm. Tsurara was now literally hanging over Rikuo's right shoulder by the stomach.

"H-Hey! Wh-What are you doing? Put me down!" Tsurara demanded, trying to reach out her hands to pull down her skirt but in vain.

"Not until we're inside the car." Came his reply as he began to walk towards the front door.

"Nooo! Wait!" Tsurara yelled, successfully stopping Rikuo from taking another step. "People are going se-see my-my-my-my-my-"

"Hn?"

"My-My-My-My-My-" Her cheeks burned hot red as she struggled to say 'panties'.

"What? Just say it." Rikuo demanded in oblivion.

Tsurara face turned completely bright red as she shouted out loud in frustration, "Baka Rikuo-sama! I'm wearing a skirt!"

Rikuo's eyes instantly widen as the meaning of her words sank into him. He suddenly growled in disproved, "Who told you to wear such short skirt!?" The thought of other men or even women were going to see her underwear sets his blood boiling. No way he's ever gonna let those perverts see her panties! Beside, he himself hadn't even saw that part of her yet. Rikuo's eyes widen once more, surprised at his own perverted thoughts. _'Wait... I'm the husband, I'm suppose to have perverted thoughts about her.' _Rikuo reminded himself.

"What are you talking about? This skirt is part of my school uniform." said Tsurara.

"Wear pants from now on."

"Haa?"

"And I meant the long ones only."

"What? Rikuo-sama, what are you tal- Eeeeeeekkk! WHA- WHERE ARE YOU TOUCHING!?" Tsurara shrieked in total shock and embarrassment when Rikuo's arm went down from her waist to her butt.

"This way they won't be able to see up your skirt." Rikuo said naturally as if it was a casual thing to do.

"Wh-What? You could just put me down! You don't have to touch... touch... th-there! You perv-"

"Don't try accusing me as a pervert, I'm your husband, I'm allow to touch there."

"What!?" Tsurara's face turned bright red. "You... You...! Put me down! Put me down right now!" She began kicking her legs and hitting his back with her petite fists.

"If I put you down you will run away for sure." Rikuo ignored her struggling as he headed towards the front door.

**≥ Outside ≤**

Kubinashi, Kejoro, Kurotabo, Reira, Aotabo and Awashima were waiting outside the mansion by the car for their master and mistress. They could hear Tsurara's cries of protest before the two even reached the front door.

"Kidnapping! Kidnapping! Somebody save me! This kidnapper is kidnapping me! Helpppppp!" Tsurara cried out and struggled harder upon seeing the others.

"I'm not a kidnapper, I'm your husband." Came Rikuo's calm respond.

"Kejoro-san! Kubinashi-san! Kurotabo-san! Helppppp! He's kidnapping me! Awashima-san! Aotabo-san! Reiraaaaaaa!"

Instead of helping her, Awashima opened the car door of the backseat for Rikuo while the others waved happily at them.

"Have fun you two~" Kubinashi called out.

"You better not make her cry!" warned Kejoro.

"Have a safe trip, Rikuo-sama, Tsurara-san~" Reira cooed.

"Aotabo, Awashima, take good care of them." Kurotabo reminded the two.

"Will do!" assured Awashima as he closed the backseat door and went to take his seat in the front.

"Don't worry about it!" Aotabo reassured from the driver's seat before closing the car door and started the engine. He gave the others a thumb up through the window and finally drove off.

_**15 Minutes Later On The Road...**_

"Where are we going exactly? I need to go to school." Tsurara told Rikuo who was looking out the window.

"Don't worry, Kejoro has already asked for a few days leave for you." He reassured.

"But why? Where are we going?"

He finally turned and smiled down at her. "We are going on our honeymoon, of course."

(OAO)! "WHAAAAATTT!?" Tsurara immediately went pale and shrieked in total shock. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_**Meanwhile...**_

**≥ The Nura Mansion ≤**

"Did you hear that?" Kurotabo asked.

"Sounds like Tsurara-san's voice..." said Kubinashi.

"She's really excited about the honeymoon~!" Kejoro cooed delightfully.

"It doesn't sound like it though..." said Reira as she smiled awkwardly with a sweat-drop.

...

(≧◠◡◠≦)

...

**≥ On The Nura Family Private Plane ≤**

_**3 Minutes After Take Off...**_

"Here's a blanket in case you get cold." Awashima thoughtfully handed Tsurara a black blanket, who was sitting as far away as she could from Rikuo. "Aotabo is at the cockpit chatting with the captain, and I will be in the galley if you need us." He informed.

"Okay. Thank you, Awashima-san." Tsurara thanked, unfolding the blanket and spreading it over her legs.

"Don't mention it."

A while after Awashima left for the galley, Rikuo looked up from the newspaper he was reading and gazed over to Tsurara. "Do you really have to sit that far away?" He asked.

"Of course I do." Came Tsurara's cold reply, not bothering to give him a glance as she make herself comfortable in her seat.

"Why?"

"Because I don't like sitting close with someone who likes releasing his pheromones everywhere!"

(ㅡ_ㅡ) "Haa?"

Just like the other night, Tsurara gave a childish huff and buried herself under the blanket.

Rikuo's eyes slightly widen at the sight. "Are you ignoring me again?"

And of course, she didn't responds.

"Oi!"

And naturally again, no responds... Okay, she's definitely ignoring him again.

Not hearing anymore noises coming from him, Tsurara blinked under the blanket. He'd given up that soon already? He's not going to try to get her attention like the way he did that night? Tsurara frowned in displease, anyone would've knew that she was angry with him, and yet he's not doing anything about it, he didn't even ask her why. After several seconds of fighting the urge to not take a peek at him, Tsurara eventually surrendered as curiosity took better of her. She moved the blanket slowly down to her nose and her eyes instantly widen at the sight of Rikuo's face above her's. Tsurara swore her heart jumped out her chest the second her eyes met up with his. She tried but she couldn't seemed to pull her gaze away, it's as if their eyes were locked with each other and they've been like this for a while.

"So you finally decided to come out from there." He gave a slight smirk as he continued to stare down at her.

Tsurara felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment and swiftly lifted the blanket back up to block his gaze, but Rikuo was quick to stop her by grabbing one of her hand.

"L-Let go." She mumbled as she cast her gaze downwards, more blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Only if you stop ignoring me."

"...I-I will stop ignoring you...if you promise to let go and...not to look at me that way again..."

Rikuo was silent for moment before agreeing, "Fair enough." He then released his grip as he went to take the seat next to her.

The next 30 minutes was quiet with only the tapping sounds coming from Rikuo working on his laptop while Tsurara was reading her favorite book. Rikuo's fingers stopped when he felt something bumped into his left arm, he turned to look and found Tsurara had fallen asleep leaning against him. He couldn't help but smiled at her peaceful face and carefully took the book from her hands before pulling the blanket up to her shoulders. He instantly paused halfway when Tsurara began to stirred and started murmuring in her sleep.

"Baka Rikuo-sama...How can you do this to me...?"

Rikuo blinked. Was she having a dream about him?

"What is so special about her? How dare you spend those nights with her?" At that point, Tsurara's eyebrows were frowning and her lips pouted angrily in a very cute way.

Her? Who is she talking about?

"I waited for you to come home... You didn't even call once... Not even a text message... How could you..."

She was actually bothered by that?

"How dare you left me alone at home... Big meanie... I hate you..."

Rikuo's eyes slightly widen, but then couldn't help but let out a short breathy chuckle.

"Yes, I know." He whispered as he continued pulling the blanket up to her shoulders. "Sorry about that, I'm just not used to having someone waiting for me at home... But I'm back now." He gently brush aside the lock of hair that has cascaded down her left cheek as Tsurara snuggled her face against his arm.

"Wah..." She let out a cute giggle. "This pillow is so soft~" She cooed delightfully and snuggled her face more against his arm. Rikuo blinked at her comment, but couldn't help but smiled in the end.

...

(≧◠◡◠≦)

...

_**45 Minutes Later, After Landing...**_

**≥ The Nura Family Beach House**** ► Bedroom ≤**

Tsurara's eyes fluttered open and found herself in a different environment. She quickly sat up and scanned her surroundings, realizing she was alone in an unfamiliar bedroom. She got off bed and went over to the door, slowly opening it as she popped her head out to take a look around.

"Aotabo." Tsurara instantly pushed the door wide open when she saw Aotabo passing by not far away.

"Hm?" Aotabo turned to the source of the voice and smiled as he walked up to Tsurara. "Tsurara-san, I see you're finally awake. You were really tired back there that you didn't even realized that we'd landed."

Tsurara slightly giggled in embarrassment. "Well, I didn't really slept well the past two nights..."

Aotabo let out a short chuckle. "I know. That's why Rikuo-sama didn't wake you up and carried you down the plane."

"H-He did?" Tsurara blinked in surprised, but then narrowed her eyes, unamused. "I bet he was complaining the whole way about how heavy I am."

"Umm, actually, he didn't complain about anything." Aotabo said. "Awashima and I offered to carry you but it seems that Rikuo-sama wasn't happy about the idea and insist on carrying you himself." He continued, but Tsurara was so into her own thoughts that she didn't catch what he had just said.

"And I bet he also thinks how other girls are lighter then me." She mumbled in displease.

"Tsurara-san?" Aotabo questioned.

"Ah, nothing~" Tsurara instantly smiled up at him. "I was just talking to myself."

"Oh... Now that you're awake, would you like to have lunch? Awashima's preparing it."

"Now that you mention it, I am feeling a bit hungry. I'll go have a quick change first."

"Okay, take your time." Aotabo said as he watched the little figure disappeared behind the bedroom door.

Tsurara look around the room for her luggage but it was no where to be found. She scratched her head as she tried to remember where she had placed it. _'Wait a second... I was kidnapped here, I don't have my luggage!'_ Finally remembering the 'kidnap incident' this morning, Tsurara tiredly slammed her forehead against the wall. _'I'm not supposed to be here in the first place... I'm supposed to be in school, what am I going to tell Yura and the others?'_

She let out a sigh before pulling back her swollen forehead and look around the room once more. Finally spotting what looked like a closet, Tsurara went over to check, hoping there would be clothes inside that she could change into.

"That Rikuo-sama, what is he thinking? First he left me alone and disappeared for straight three nights hanging out with that secretary, and now he came out from nowhere and just took me here without bothering if I wanted to come or not...What does he think he is do-" Tsurara abruptly stopped mumbling as she opened the closet door. "Wha- Why is everything so revealing!?" She asked out loud scanning through the closet filled with various sundresses.

She went inside and reached for the closest sundress to her, examining it like it was the weirdest thing she had ever seen. Well, to her it probably was since Tsurara usually wears kinomos and clothes that are not 'this' revealing.

"Who would wear something like that?" She questioned, still looking at the dress weirdly. Her eyes widen slightly as something came in mind.

_"I don't see what's so attractive about a mere child?"_

Tsurara's grip on the sundress tighten, hating herself for remembering that attractive secretary and her words. "That's right... I'm not the only girl who's been here... Rikuo-sama must have brought other girls here before me, that's why there are so many revealing dresses. Because the girls that Rikuo-sama spent time with were all women with womanly charm and mature body..."

_"As my wife, you still lack of a woman's charm. But I guess it's fine since you're kinda cute."_

Rikuo's words from the first time they met crept into her ears, and Tsurara hated herself even more for remembering it. She looked down at the sundress, causing her front hair to cover her eyes.

"Cute... Cute because I'm just a child... A child who's not beautiful like the other women..." Her hands started to tremble and her voice slightly shaken. "Is that why you spent those nights with that secretary even though you are already a married man...? Is that why you always tease and make fun of me...? Is that why you stopped and didn't take advantage of me that night even though you had the chance to...? Is that why you didn't felt even a slight embarrassment when you touched me there this morning...?"

_'Because I am not mature like them... Is that right, Rikuo-sama? Did they cooked breakfast for you too? Did you fed them broiled fish too? Did you kissed them like you kissed me too? Even though Kejoro said it was your first time kissing a girl, but still it was so hard to believe, because it felt like you're really experienced with it. Although I didn't want to admit it, but it felt so good... It felt so right to be kiss by Rikuo-sama...'_

_'Did you kissed other women until they've become so weak that they passed out? Did you smiled at other women until they felt like their heart were going to explode? Did you looked at other women until they felt like their faces were on fire? Did you...do that thing with them that you wanted to do on our wedding night...? Did you?' _Tsurara's jaws tighten and her shoulders stiffen at her own thoughts, her hands began to shake vigorously. _'Rikuo-sama...'_

_**3 Seconds Later...**_

"HOW DARE YOU DO THOSE THINGS TO ME THAT YOU HAVE BEEN DOING TO OTHER WOMEN?" Chibi-Tsurara huffed as she threw the sundress onto the floor. "If it's mature women you prefer then so be it!" She pouted angrily and stomped out the room. "Stupid Rikuo-sama! Idiot! Big bully! Big meanie! Big player! Releasing pheromones everywhere!"

******≥ Outside The Bedroom ≤**

Aotabo's heart almost jumped out of his mouth when the door behind him suddenly swung opened and then slammed shut hard with a swift. He quickly turned around and saw Tsurara still in her school uniform. "Tsurara-san? I thought you were going to change?" He asked carefully seeing the dark aura surrounding her.

Tsurara shrunk into her Chibi form again as she crossed her arms and stared at the ground like an upset little kid. "I like wearing MY OWN clothes."

"Haa?" was all Aotabo could reply with a sweat-drop.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE_END**

* * *

**(I hope I've replied to all of your reviews, if I've missed yours please forgive me, or better yet PM me/Review this chapter so I could thank you :3)**

Again, I sincerely apologize for the super late update. And also, thank you lovely readers for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it~ See you next chapie! \(^.^)/ TTFN~!

Oh, and please do take some time to check out **Yomiko-chan05**'s awesome fanfics: **Dream Of Mine**, **Honeymoon**, **Honeymoon Extended** & **Scrubbing Rikuo-sama's Back** if you haven't already. :D Thanks again!


	4. Chap 4: Tsurara's Weird Feelings

Hello lovely readers, it's been a very long while, I miss you guys so much! I'm so sorry for not updating for such a long time, but as you lovely readers(who had read my previous A/N) know, my laptop is dead and my story drafts were no more, so I have to start everything all over again with my cousin's laptop, who loved me enough to lend me hers during weekends. However, she had been really busy with assignments the past months and needed her laptop to work on them, so I had nothing to write and upload my story with, but I am still able to check on my published ones and your lovely reviews with my phone, and I'm really grateful to all the support from you wonderful readers! You guys are so AWESOME! I love you guys so much! *hearts*

As always, before I start my story, I would like to say some big thank you first. Thank you **Belle Dawn, Joan Serene, Shar149, Kuro 'Kaito 'Neko, ELIZABETH-of-Darkness, Usuixayuzawa, Hikari Kashiwazaki, Yuuki Kuchiki-chan **and** Sawaii Yume** for Favoring and Following my story! And another big thanks to **Kuchiki Rukia-taichou, Sun Setsuna, Aoi Hana9, Choco-tan99** and** ArdNova** for Favoring my story, and also to **majo18, Yohime, Tsukuyomu, ARND, Rozen91, Sweet Ave Maria, , FairyLucyka, Kwimen** and **ael fyragh** for Following!*bows* I really appreciate it :D **(**Please forgive me if I've spelled any of you lovely readers' names wrong**)**

✱**Special Thanks:** This story is dedicated to a dear friend of mine, **Yomiko-chan05**, whose given me a lot of encouragement and support to publish my story, and also helped me in deciding my story's title.

✱**Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon No Mago. Hiroshi Shiibashi sensei does.**

* * *

✦**Apologies:** Please forgive my grammar and any misspellings in the story.

✦**Reminder:** No bashing please. If you don't like my fic, please just kindly and quietly leave. Thank you~

✦**Reply To Reviews: **Thank you all who'd reviewed my story^^ I really appreciate it!

**Guest (June 16)**- Don't worry, it will happen in the future chapies~ I promise :D

**Yuki-Onna**- OMG Yuki Onna liked my story! Am so happy! :D Here's the next chapieee, thanks for the support^^ Really appreciate it!

**Polka**- Aye sir!(Insert Happy's voice) Thanks for reviewing again^^ Here's the update, sorry for the long wait :[

**Anonymous**- Thank you! I'm happy you liked my story! Here's the next chapie, hope you'll enjoy it^^

**Fanfic Master**- Aye sir!(Insert Happy's voice) Here's the update, hope you'll like it :D

**Fanfic Master**- Are you the same person? I'm happy you loved my story :D And yes, yes I do. Me love chibis~!^w^

**Cookie-sama-** Yeepee! I'm SO glad to know that my story isn't boring, I certainly don't want you awesome readers to think it's boring :D Thank you for being patient with my late update, and for not minding about my poor grammar and misspellings :3

**Guest (July 8)**- Aye sir!(Insert Happy's voice) Sorry for the delay, here's the next chapie!^^/

**Kurokuro96**- I'm so sorry for long wait (T_T) Here's the next chapie~ Please don't hate me X[

**Guest (August 10)**- (/O_O)/ I'm so sorry! Here's the new chapie, hope you'll enjoy it~! :3

**Guest (August 10)**- Hope you'll enjoy this chapie as well~! :D

**Guest (August 10)**- OMG Thank you so much for pointing that out! I can't believe I didn't notice that mistake for so long! 0_0

* * *

**HOW SHE BECAME HIS WIFE  
**

**|CHAPTER FOUR: TSURARA'S WEIRD FEELINGS|**

_**That Same Afternoon...**_

**≥ Nura Family Beach House ≤**

"By the way, Aotabo-san, where are we?" Tsurara asked looking around the place in awe as she walked down the stairs with Aotabo.

"The Hundred Tales Beach Resort," Aotabo replied. "the Nura Family owns the place. Technically the whole island itself."

"We're on an island?" Tsurara's eyes widened with surprise.

"Yeap. This is actually the Nura Family's beach house, located outside of the local town."

"There's a town? Sounds like this island has almost everything..."

"I guess so." Aotabo shrugged. "This is actually my first time here so I'm not so sure."

"Really? Your first time here?"

Aotabo nodded. "Rikuo-sama always comes here alone."

"...Yea..." Tsurara muttered under her breath in displease. "_Alone_..." _with his girlfriends!_

**≥ Front Porch ≤**

Tsurara stepped out the opened glass door to the front porch with Aotabo following right behind.

Greeted by the beautiful sight of the white sandy beach and clear blue sky, Tsurara's mouth flopped open in awe. This was her first time coming to the beach and just the view was already breathtaking! She had always wondered what would it be like to walk on the sands, to swim in the sea, to run into the waves, to feel the ocean breeze like she'd heard from her friends. Just thinking about how she could experience all of those in person made her jumped with excitement and anticipation inside.

Maybe being kidnapped here wasn't such a bad thing...

"Look who's finally awake." A familiar voice pulled Tsurara out from her trance. She turned to look and saw Awashima grilling steaks on a BBQ stove at the right end of the porch.

"Awashima-san." Tsurara instantly greeted him with her usual cheery smile and skipped over when... "Kyaaaaaaaaa!" She suddenly screamed and ran to hide behind a surprised Aotabo. "P-Pervert!" She squeaked covering her eyes with both hands.

Awashima and Aotabo quickly looked over and both sweat-dropped when they saw Rikuo climbing up the porch stairs... half-naked with only a pair of black colored beach shorts on.

"Umm...Tsurara-san?" Aotabo looked over his shoulder to the little figure hiding behind him. "That's Rikuo-sama."

"Eh?" Tsurara popped her head out from behind Aotabo and peeked between her spread fingers.

"Yo, Tsurara, you're finally awake." greeted Rikuo, now standing in front of them with both hands on his hips.

Tsuarara finally stepped out from behind Aotabo, her cheeks in different shades of pink as she huffed, "Wh-What are you doing wandering around without clothes on?"

"It's hot." Rikuo simply said as he gazed up to the sky with his left hand still on his hip and his right hand running through his hair.

(ㅂ_ㅂ) "Hot..." Tsurara averted her eyes and muttered unamusingly, not sure if he was referring to the sun or himself being half-naked=.=

Rikuo glanced back to Tsurara, who uncontrollably blushed even more upon his sudden soft gaze. "You know, there's sundresses in the closet." He told her.

Trying not to be distracted by his sudden gorgeousness, Tsurara looked away and coldly murmured. "I'm fine with my OWN clothes."

_'I don't have womanly charms to wear those kinds of dresses anyway!'_

"Hn? Are you planning to wear the same thing for four days?" Rikuo asked.

"Ye-Yea!" Tsurara swiftly replied without a second thought.

_'I won't let you puppet me around as you like!'_

"Since we're at the beach now shouldn't you be wearing something more suitable?" Rikuo said looking attentively at her from head to toe and toe to head, eyeing pointedly at her light yellow sweater and scarf.

Tsurara's face turned bright red upon his wandering gaze and immediately hugged her chest protectively as she retorted, "Wh-What's wrong with wearing my own clothes?"

"Nothing, it's just that it gets really hot here in the afternoon."

"I'm fine with it. Besides, I don't have a mature woman's body like your other girlfriends to wear those kind of dresses."

(ㅡ_ㅡ) "Haa?"

Watching from aside, Aotabo scratched his head in confusion at the little couple's spat and looked over to Awashima who just smirked and shook his head in amusement.

After serving lunch, Awashima and Aotabo went back inside to have their owns, giving the couple some privacy on their honeymoon lunch together.

_**15 Minutes Later...**_

How Tsurara wished it would magically snow right now. She was having a really hard time withstanding the heat. Wearing her school uniform with a sweater and scarf under this warm weather is definitely a very bad idea, and Awashima's spicy grilled steak wasn't helping either, although delicious... Oh she wanted so badly to run inside and take a cold shower right now! But her pride refused to give in that easily, especially in front of Rikuo.

"If you change into those sundresses you won't be having problem with the weather." Rikuo reminded as he watched her gulped down her 7th glass of ice water.

"I'm fine..." Tsurara insisted despite her flushed cheeks, not backing down.

"If you say so..."

_**15 More Minutes Later...**_

_'He's definitely mocking me with that face!'_

Tsurara's jaw's tighten as Rikuo rested his chin on his right palm with a blank expression, quietly watching her having a hard time trying to finish her steak, which he's already long done with his minutes ago.

Just then, a maid with short blue hair came out bringing Tsurara her 15th glass of ice water. Her eyes instantly grew big and bold with shock upon seeing her mistress's beading sweats and flustered red face. "Tsu-Tsurara-sama!? Are you alright?" The maid asked concernedly while Tsurara quickly took over the glass of ice water and gulped the whole thing down in one go.

"I-I'm fi-fine..." Tsurara could barely managed those words, her head was a bit hazy from the heat.

Rikuo let out a sigh at her stubbornness. "No you're not." He said standing up from his seat. "C'mon, let's get you inside." He went over to help her up but Tsurara declined.

"I-I can wa-walk by myself..." She insisted weakly whilst standing up and began wobbling her way to the door but stumbled after only a several steps, luckily the maid and Rikuo was there to catch her in time.

Seeing her refused his help, Rikuo sighed again. Why is she being so stubborn? He looked over to the maid and nodded for her to take Tsurara inside, which the maid immediately complied.

"Tsurara-sama, let me help you to your room." the maid said supporting Tsurara to the door, who didn't refused.

'I WANNA GO HOMEEEEE!' Tsurara could only cried out inside her head.

**≥ Bedroom ≤**

Standing under the air-con, Tsurara felt like she was in paradise. Although she still thought that it would be even better if it really snowed. She had already taken off her sweater and scarf. Eyes closed feeling the cold breeze and sighing in content.

"Would you like to take a shower to cool down, Tsurara-sama?" The maid thoughtfully asked.

Heavens know how badly Tsurara wanted that, especially when she smelled of sweat right now. Still, there was one problem, "But I don't have any spare clothes." Tsurara sadly said.

The maid gave a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, Rikuo-sama had instructed us to prepare suitable clothes for you. They're all inside the closet." She said walking to the closet and opened the door.

"But aren't those..."

"Hm?" The maid blinked at the piece of sundress lying on the floor and went to pick it up. "That's strange. How did this get to the floor? I'd made sure all the dresses were well hanged..." She wondered to herself while Tsurara stayed awkwardly quiet knowing it was her doing. "Anyways," The maid turned to her while holding up the sundress, "they are all in Tsurara-sama's size."

Tsurara blinked. "My size?"

"Yes, they were all brought here yesterday just for Tsurara-sama." The maid said smiling whilst motioning a hand towards the closet room filled with various clothing and accessories. "Everything here's from Hundred Tales."

"Hundred Tales..." Tsurara walked further into the closet as her eyes roamed around the room, which she realized was the same size as her old bedroom back home, or maybe even bigger. "So some of these are Rikuo-sama's designs..." Tsurara said to particularly no one as she gently brushed one of the sundresses with her fingers.

"That's right."

_'Even though I never wear dresses and accessories like these before but they look really pretty. Rikuo-sama really is talented.'_

"Umm... there's still one problem though." Tsurara turned to the maid and scratched her head awkwardly, "I don't have any spare undergarments either..."

"Oh, no worries!" The maid clasped her hands and gave a bright smile. "Rikuo-sama had told us to prepare those too." She opened two of the drawers, revealing various bras in one and panties in the other.

"Wh-What? E-Even undergarments..." Tsurara couldn't help but blushed. She randomly picked up one of the fancy looking bras, staring awkwardly at it as her blush got deeper. _'It's the right size alright... But how did he know my exact size...?'_

"There's night gowns too, Tsurara-sama." The maid informed as she opened a cabinet door.

Tsurara's face gone completely bright red and her jaw figuratively hit the floor at the sight of those revealing thin fabric and almost transparent nightgowns. "Everything is so revealing!"

"Well, it's Tusrara-sama and Rikuo-sama's honeymoon after all." The maid giggled behind her hand upon her mistress's cute embarrassment.

"I-I'm not wearing those...!" Tsurara first declared, waving her hands in the air to empathize her words, earning another giggle from the maid.

"Tsurara-sama is very lucky to have Rikuo-sama pamper you like that, I'm sure a lot of girls are very envious of you." The maid commented merrily.

"None of that, he's just teasing me again." Tsurara averted her eyes as she beg to differ. _'This is definitely not the first time that he has treat a girl this way.'_ Her jaws clenched tightly as she grunted at the thought in displease.

"Tsurara-sama looks so cute!" The maid suddenly clasped her hands together under her right cheek and squealed in delight, pulling Tsurara out of her thoughts.

She blinked in confusion at the maid's sudden compliment and her eyes instantly widened at her reflection in the tall wall mirror. "Ehhhhhhhhh!?" She looked down at herself, surprised to see she really was in a strapless orange bikini and a sunflowers-patterned-beach-wrap tied around her thighs. "When did I get into this!?" Most importantly, how did that maid changed her into this outfit in just a few seconds without her noticing!?

"I think it suits Tsurara-sama very well~"

"N-No! I'm not wearing this!"

_**Meanwhile...**_

**≥ Backyard ≤**

Rikuo was sitting at the mini bar next to the pool, sulking. He has not yet taken even one sip of his glass of wine as he was deep in thought. Though he didn't admit out loud, Rikuo was indeed bothered by Tsurara's attitude towards him in the afternoon. She was acting cold, distant and even seemed irritated at him, which he didn't get at all. He knew she was upset with him for not returning home for the past three days, but Rikuo thought she'd already gotten over that. Apparently, she has not. But what Rikuo didn't know was that his wife was upset not because of _that_.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't even noticed when Awashima had sat on the bar stool next to his, not until when the head-butler spoke. "I almost can't believe my eyes, Nura Rikuo is sulking!" Awashima folded his arms with a big mocking grin plastered on his face, much to Rikuo's annoyance.

"Tch, I'm not." was his emotionless reply before finally taking the first sip of his wine.

Awashima playfully slapped Rikuo on the back, causing him to almost spilled and chocked on his drink. "No need to deny, I know why you're sulking." He cackled with full confidence. "It's because of Tsurara-san!"

Rikuo groaned. He hated it when Awashima and the others read his thoughts.

"Why don't you go talk things out with her?" The head-butler suggested.

"Huh?" Rikuo looked at him quizzically. "Why?"

Awashima rolled his eyes. "Geez, Rikuo-sama, as the admirable president of one of the well known company in Japan, you sure are dense with stuff like this."

Rikuo immediately glared at him. "What was that!?"

...

(≧◠◡◠≦)

...

Later that evening, after a satisfied and refreshing shower, Tsurara eventually slipped into a purple sundress that she thought was the least revealing. However this time though, she didn't have her scarf with her since she'd let the maid took it to the laundry room along with her school uniform and sweater. She was silently enjoying the bowl of shave ice that Awashima had made for her in the dinning room when Rikuo had came in looking for her, or rather, was pushed in by Awashima and Aotabo. He shot a glare at the two hiding and fluttering their hands at him from the doorway, urging him to get on with it.

Rikuo turned his attention to the little figure eating shave ice at the dinning table and walked up to her. "Tsurara." He softly called out.

"Mm?" Tsurara quietly responded without giving him a glance as she focused on eating her dessert.

"I know you like swimming," Rikuo began. "if you want we could go take a swim in the pool or at the beach."

"No thanks."

Rikuo thought he must be imagining things when a sudden cold breeze passed by.

He quickly dismissed it as he continued, "Or we could have a ride out to sea on the family yacht?"

"No thanks."

Another cold breeze passed by.

"A walk around town?"

"No thanks."

Again, another cold breeze passed by.

"Well, where do you want to go then?"

"Nowhere. I just want to stay here, you can go without me if you want to. I don't mind."

This time, a blizzard passed by.

Rikuo's hand clenched into a fist, fed up with her cold shoulders treatment, he grabbed her right wrist to turned her to him, causing Tsurara to dropped her spoon.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Tsurara tried to pull her hand back but Rikuo gripped it tighter.

"What is it that you're not satisfy with?" He demanded, sounding rather angry.

"What?"

"I brought you here because you said you wanted us to get along. But now you're acting like you don't want to anymore, do you?"

Tsurara eyes widened with shock at his statement and she immediately stood up from her seat. "You're saying this when you're the one who'd disappeared for three days without a sound?" She retorted, nearly shouting. "If you like spending time with that secretary so much then why didn't you bring her here instead?"

Rikuo frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I didn't even want to come here in the first place. So why didn't you bring her here with you instead of me? It's not like I have a woman's charm or am I mature like her and all the other women around you!" Tsurara eventually shouted, she didn't know why she was so upset. She hated feeling this way, to compare herself with other women, and to think that she's not as attractive as them for Rikuo. She hated it!

Rikuo's grip loosen upon her sudden outburst, confused and shocked at the same time. "What...?"

"Baka Rikuo-sama! I hate you! I hate you for making me feel this way!" Tsurara yanked her hand off from his and ran passed him out the door, leaving a frozen Rikuo on the spot.

"O-Oi!" When Rikuo could finally react, Tsurara was already long gone.

"So... what now?" Aotabo asked Awashima, who just sighed and went into the dining room. He followed afterwards.

"What is wrong with that girl? Isn't she the one who wants us to get along in the first place?" Rikuo wondered out loud as he ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "I don't get her at all..."

"Its obvious that Tsurara-san's jealous." Awashima crossed his arms and stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Rikuo looked at him confusedly. "Jealous?"

"Duh, everyone can see that, right Aotabo?"

"Umm..."

"See."

Rikuo's eyebrows furrowed, confused and unconvinced. "But why would she be..."

Out of nowhere, Awashima karate-chopped his head while Aotabo's eyes bulged at the sight.

"Oi! What was that for!?" Rikuo demanded, holding on the lump on his head.

"You disappeared for three nights and then out of nowhere you came back with that new secretary of yours! I mean, ex-secretary!" Awashima impatiently said.

Rikuo looked confusedly at him. "Ex-secretary?"

"How many secretary had Kubunashi fired for you exactly? You guys just never learn, do you!? I heard from Kejoro about how that woman is going to cause trouble when you made her your new secretary, turns out she was right! Not that she's ever been wrong...!"

"What are you trying to say? If you want to say something just say it straight out and clear!"

"Oi..." Awashima slapped her forehead with his right hand and dragged it down like a melting butter. "Let's put it this way." He continued calmly this time. "Tsurara-san is your wife, ne? How would you feel if your wife left home and disappeared for straight three nights only to show up the fourth day with a guy?"

Rikuo blinked as he thought for a moment. "I... would probably want to beat that guy up."

"And why would you wanna do that?" Awashima questioned further.

"He was with my wife the past three nights!"

"Exactly."

"...But we were just working on a project, Kubinashi and Kurotabo were there with us!" Rikuo clarified.

Awashima crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "And does Tsurara know that?"

Rikuo frowned. Then his eyes grew big in realization.

"Umm..." Aotabo, who was quiet the whole time finally spoke. "I don't really know what's going on but, I think you should go find her, Rikuo-sama. You know, to make sure she's okay?"

With that, Rikuo quickly headed out the door in search for his wife.

**≥ Beach ≤**

The sun was beginning to set, staining the sky with beautiful hues of sunset colors. But Tsurara hadn't the mood to admire the brilliant sight. She was squatting near a coconut tree, drawing random patterns on the sands with her right index-finger. She had calmed down a while ago, and she felt regretted of her previous out burst.

"Baka! Baka! Baka!" She scolded herself as she repeatedly knocked both sides of her head with her petite fists. "Why did I shout at Rikuo-sama like that!? What was I doing?" She muttered to herself, feeling guilty. "What is wrong with me? Why am I feeling this way? It's not like I care if he really was with other women... Do I...?"

She let out a frustrating sigh. This was the first time she had felt this way. But why, she didn't know. She didn't even know what were these feelings exactly. She just knew she didn't like the thought of Rikuo being with other girls. She didn't like the thought of him holding or kissing or even smiling at other girls like the way he did to her.

Tsurara let out another guilty sigh, "I think I should go apologize..."

With that, she stood up and turned to her heels. Her eyes widened with surprise to see Rikuo standing a few steps ahead, staring at her with a soft gaze that always caused Tsurara's heart to skip a beat and her cheeks to burn like they were on fire. Tsurara couldn't help but to wonder, does Rikuo usually look at other girls that way as well?

"Yo." Rikuo said with a soft smile that matched his soft gaze perfectly, causing Tsurara's cheeks to turned pink uncontrollably. "You shouldn't come out here alone," His voice was equally soft as well. "it's getting dark, you could get lost."

Tsurara looked down to her feet as she felt even more guilty. After how she had shouted at him earlier, he still came looking for her to make sure she was okay. She gazed back up at him and opened her mouth to apologize but closed it when Rikuo walked closer to her.

"Tsurara." He called, looking down at her.

"A-Ah, hai!" Tsurara instinctively straighten up, like a soldier who was about to receive orders.

Rikuo continued to stare down softly at her as he asked, "The way you acted earlier, was it because... you're jealous?"

Tsurara's eyes instantly shot wide and bold. "E-Eh?"

"I want you to be honest with me."

Tsurara opened her mouth but nothing came out, as if her voice had somehow disappeared. So she just continued to stare up at him with her big round eyes and half-opened mouth. Although Rikuo thought she looked cute like that and would love to stare at that adorable face forever but right now, he wanted answers.

"Answer me, Tsurara." Rikuo demanded softly and took a couple steps forward while Tsurara moved backwards instinctively.

"I..." Finally found her voice, Tsurara began stammering uncontrollably, "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-" Her blush deepen with each repeated letter. Frustrated, Tsurara shut her eyes tight and ran pass him shouting, "I'M NOT JEALOUS!"

"O-oi!"

At the same time Rikuo called out to her, Tsurara let out a surprised "Kyaaaaa!" when she accidentally tripped on her own feet which sets her flying towards a coconut tree. Her forehead slammed right against the tree trunk and she slid down sitting on the ground.

"Tsurara!" Rikuo quickly rushed over and knelt down on one knee in front of her as he held each side of her shoulders to prevent her from falling. "Are you alright?" He asked in concern.

Tsurara squinted her eyes, looking weirdly at the figure in front her. "That's strange...Why is there two Rikuo-sama...?"

"What?"

As soon as his question landed, a coconut somehow thought it was the best time to fall from the tree and hit Tsurara on the head.

Rikuo's eyes widened at the sight, and they grew even wider when Tsurara started giggling delightfully staring at him. "Wah...so many Rikuo-sama~" She let out another cute giggle. And then, she blacked out...smiling.

"Tsurara!" Rikuo quickly hugged Tsurara as she fell forward onto him. He quickly picked her up, bridal style, and rushed back to the beach house.

...

(≧◠◡◠≦)

...

**≥ ****Bedroom** ≤

Pulling herself out of the darkness, Tsurara blinked her eyes to adjust them to the light. With her eyes now fully opened, Tsurara recognized right away that she was in the bedroom. She pushed herself up with one elbow while the other hand caressed her slightly aching head.

"Tsurara-sama, how are you feeling?" A familiar voice asked whilst helping her to sit up.

Tsurara gave a small smile as she recognized it was the maid from before. "I...I'm fine... But...why am I in bed again?" She asked, frowning in confusion. Her memory seemed a bit blur.

"Don't you remember? You passed out after running into a tree and got hit on the head by a coconut." The maid said, her eyebrows furrowed with worry and concern for her mistress.

Memories began flowing in her mind and her cheeks turned pink at remembering her conversation with Rikuo earlier and how clumsy she was in front of him. "Well that was embarrassing... Tch..." Tsurara cringed at the sudden sting of pain as her hand touched her forehead, she could feel there was a lump. "and painful..."

The maid smiled upon seeing her mistress in better condition. "I'm so glad you're awake, Tsurara-sama. We're so worried when Rikuo-sama carried you in unconscious." Her eyebrows furrowed again. "Especially Rikuo-sama, he hadn't left your bedside until Awashima-san had to forcefully drag him off to rest."

Tsurara blinked. "Rest? Why? Is Rikuo-sama not feeling well? Is he alright? Where is he?" She asked whilst kicking the blanket off and got off bed quickly, despite the sudden sting rushing through her head at her sudden swift movements.

"Ah...Tsurara-sama!" The maid quickly held onto Tsurara left arm as she stumbled a little.

"Thank you, I'm fine." Tsurara reassured before hurrying out the door and down the hallway in search for Rikuo.

Her footsteps quicken by each step, she didn't know why she was so anxious in finding Rikuo. After knowing he may not be feeling well, she just had to go to him, to make sure he's alright and that she will be there to look after him if he really was unwell.

**≥ ****Living Room** ≤

Tsurara finally slow down as she arrived at the living room and spotted Rikuo soundly asleep on the couch across the room. She would've went over if her attention wasn't caught by an unfamiliar figure standing up from the other couch before her.

The man placed the file of documents he was reading earlier on the table before turning to face Tsurara. He has khaki, scruffy hair that turns black at the neck and deep-red eyes. "Don't worry, he's just tired from work." He told Tsurara.

Tsurara blinked. "You are..."

"Zen." The man said, his voice was deep and his expression serious. "It's nice to finally meet you, Tsurara-san."

Tsurara couldn't help but feel a bit intimidated. His cold, emotionless features reminded her of Rikuo when they first met. "You look scary..." She mumbled without knowing.

Zen's right eyebrow twitched as he gazed down at her. "What?"

"A-Ah, nothing!" Tsurara quickly waved her hands as she laughed awkwardly. "Ahahahh...You're Zen-sama, right? A very close friend of Rikuo-sama's?" She quickly bowed and greeted with her usual cheery smile, "It's very nice to meet you!"

Zen's expression soften as he folded his arms and gave a small smile. "I see you've heard of me."

Tsurara smiled further up at him. "Kejoro told me a lot about you."

"Likewise." He nodded before placing a hand under his chin amusingly, looking down at the little figure before him. "You really like to faint a lot, don't you."

(ㅂ_ㅂ) "Ah... I-It's not like I did it on purpose... It was Rikuo-sama..." Tsurara mumbled trailed off as a blush crept up her cheeks, not knowing how to explain that it was actually Rikuo's fault.

With the mention of Rikuo, Zen took a glance over his shoulder to the sleeping said man on the sofa before turning his gaze back to Tsurara. "I heard from Kubinashi that Rikuo has been working over night for the past three days just so he could finish the company's latest project early to bring you here."

Tsurara blinked in surprise. "Wh-What...? He wasn't spending those nights at that secretary's place?"

"That secretary's place?" Zen raised a questioning eyebrow.

"A-Ah... Nothing!" Tsurara quickly dismissed it as she continued to question his statement. "So Rikuo-sama has been staying at the company working for the past three nights?"

"Mm. I've never seen him work this hard before, especially just because he wanted to bring someone here." Zen stated while Tsurara blinked in surprise again.

_'He worked so hard for the past three days...was because... of me...?'_

"This is the first time Rikuo had brought anyone here with him, I must admit I'm really surprise. You must be quite special, at least to Rikuo." Zen folded his arms and gave an amusing smirk.

"Ah..." Tsurara averted her eyes with doubt. "There's no way. He always says weird things and make fun of me when he has the chance to."

"Huh?" A sweat-drop appeared on Zen's head.

Tsurara looked past Zen to the sleeping Rikuo. She let out a sigh, the feeling of guilt rising inside her again. "I didn't know..." She muttered. "I thought he was a bad person..."

"Wha...?" Zen could only sweat-drop more.

"But he's not... Why didn't he tell me when he came back? I thought... I thought..." She looked down to her hands clenching her skirt tightly, her shoulder began to shake slightly as well as her voice.

Zen's eyes widened at the sight and he took a concern step forward. "Tsurara-san?"

"I thought so many bad things of him! I'm such a bad person! What kind of a wife am I!?"

"What!? TSURARAAAAAAAA!" Zen suddenly roared, Tsurara immediately winced in terror. "HOW DARE YOU THINK BAD OF RIKUO!? HE'S MY HONORABLE BROTHER! THERE WILL BE NO MERCY EVEN FOR YOU!"

"Heeekk~! I-I-I'm sorry!" Tsurara quickly apologized running out the living room for her life.

"What's with all the noise...?" A lazy voice asked, immediately capturing Zen's attention.

"Rikuo..." He turned fully to the awaken Rikuo as he attempted to walk up to him when...

"RIKUO-SAMAAAAA!" Tsurara exclaimed out of nowhere shoving Zen to aside and sending him flying to a corner as she dashed towards a surprised Rikuo.

"Tsurara?" He sat up, looking down at her in confusion as she knelt and bowed her head to the ground.

"Please forgive me, Rikuo-sama!" She looked up at him, tears finally overflowed and began falling down her cheeks.

Rikuo sweat-dropped. "Haa?"

"I should've known Rikuo-sama isn't that kind of person!"

"O-Oi... What are you talking about? And why are you crying?"

Tsurara looked down to her lap with shame and guilt. "Because... Because..." She snapped her head back up at him. "I've thought so many bad things of you when I shoud've known Rikuo-sama is too gentle to be that kind of person!"

Rikuo narrowed his eyes. "You thought bad things of me? And what exactly is 'that kind of person' you are talking about?"

"I'm so sorry Rikuo-sama!" She held Rikuo's left hand up with both hands as tears continued to cascade down her cheeks. "I've been a very very bad wife! Please punish me in any way you see fit!" She squeezed his hand, her eyes glistering with tears and resolve.

Rikuo looked at her briefly before letting out a sigh. "Tsurara."

"Hai!" Tsurara immediately perked up in her position, showing him her full attention.

"It's okay." He said softly whilst resting their hands down on his knee. "I don't know what's really going on now but, I'm alright as long as I know you're alright as well."

Tsurara blinked in surprise. New tears began to form. "Rikuo-sama..."

Rikuo averted his eyes from her as he stated coolly, "And stop crying, that's not like Tsurara at all."

"H-Hai!" Tsurara quickly wiped away her tears. "I'm not crying anymore, Rikuo-sama." She didn't know why she said that either, she just did, as if to find approval from her husband.

That question immediately flew away right when Rikuo smiled tenderly down at her and gently placed a hand on her head, causing Tsurara's heart to skip a beat and she couldn't help but blush as she returned him a sweet smile as well. The two remained like that for a while, and Tsurara thought she must be hallucinating like last time when their surroundings turned orange with stars shinning and bubbles floating everywhere. Well, she wasn't the only one thinking that actually, Rikuo just chose to ignore it. He just wanted to enjoy the cute smile in front of him.

"What's this? What's this?" A Chibi-Awashima suddenly popped out behind the couch. The stars and bubbles instantly disappeared with a 'pop' sound along with the orange background.

"'I'm alright as long as I know you're alright as well'? Did Rikuo-sama really said that?" the Chibi-Aotabo next to him said in surprise and disbelief tone.

"Somehow, our Rikuo-sama had suddenly turned into a romantic talker." Chibi-Awashima stated with a teasing tone.

"What the- Where the heck did you two pop out from!?" A red-faced Chibi-Rikuo demanded, while Chibi-Tsurara just blinked and stared at the scene unfolding before her.

"Huh? What are you talking about? We were here the whole time." Chibi-Awashima said.

"No you weren't!"

Chibi-Aotabo cackled. "Rikuo-sama's eyes is only on Tsurara-san, that's why he didn't notice us."

"What was that!?"

"Well, I see both of you are alright now." Zen, who had picked himself up from the floor said whilst brushing the dust of his sleeves. "My job here is done." He announced and began putting his files of document into his suitcase.

"You're leaving already?" Rikuo asked as he stood up from the couch and walked over.

"I have appointments to attend to." Zen replied giving him a displeased look. "If it wasn't for your exaggerated emergency call I would've be in one right now."

"How is running into a tree and being hit by a coconut not an emergency?"

Zen was silent for a while, then he smacked Rikuo at the back of his head, hard.

"What was that for!?" Rikuo yelled.

"You should've take good care of your wife! What kind of husband would let his wife run into a tree!?" Zen snapped and hit his forehead against Rikuo's while he did the same. None of them intended to back down.

"I tried to stop her but it was too late!"

"Which makes you an useless husband!"

"What did you say!?"

Watching from aside, Chibi-Tsurara blinked at the brawl unfolding before her. "What...What just happened...?"

"This is how they always talk." Chibi-Awashima said, unfazed by the scene.

Chibi-Aotabo cackled, also unfazed. "Kinda like Awashima and Kurotabo, but with more yelling."

"And hitting." added Chibi-Awashima before turning to the two and asked, "Dinner anyone?"

Chibi-Tsurara and Chibi-Aotabo immediately raised their hands happily. "Yes please!"

_**Some Time Later, After Zen's Departure...**_

**≥ Front Porch ≤**

Tsurara sat down at the top of the porch stairs and hugged her legs close to her chest as she rested her chin on her knees, staring out to the beach. Even at night, the view was still that amazing. She closed her eyes and sighed in content whilst feeling the night breeze brushed pass her cheeks. Tsurara immediately opened her eyes again when she felt something cold touched her forehead.

She threw her head backwards to gaze up at the person behind her. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Rikuo bending and smiling tenderly down at her while gently pressing a folded and slightly cold-damp cloth on her forehead. "Ri-Rikuo-sama?" Tsurara couldn't help but blushed a little.

"Does it feel better like this?" He asked.

"A-Ah, thank you!" She thanked him and quickly reached out her right hand to hold the cloth herself.

Rikuo gave a small nod before straightening himself from his bending position and went to sat down beside her. Neither one of them said anything as they both quietly admired the beautiful night view. Tsurara couldn't help but felt a bit awkward upon the silence, but at the same time she felt happy also to be with Rikuo like this. Her cheeks flushed uncontrollably upon the thought.

"Tsurara." Rikuo suddenly called without looking at her, almost startling the said girl.

"Y-Yes, Rikuo-sama?" Tsurara responded as she turned slightly to her left look at him.

Rikuo was silent for a while before slightly turning his head to face her with a serious expression. "Do you hate me?"

"Wh-What?"

"The way you acted earlier felt like you hated me. Do you?"

"N-N-N-No! Of c-course not!" Tsurara vigorously waved both of her hands at him, causing the cloth to fall down to her lap.

"Is that so?" Rikuo looked unconvinced as he continued to questioned. "Then what made you acted that way towards me earlier?"

"Th-That was- I-It's because- I was-" Tsurara shut her eyes and threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "It was a misunderstanding!"

Rikuo looked at her, still unconvinced. "Then was it like what Awashima said? Were you jealous?"

"N-N-N-No! It's not like that either!"

_'How can Rikuo-sama ask something like this so casually?'_

"Then was it because you were still upset about the past three days? Or was it because you didn't want to come here?" Rikuo continued questioning with a serious expression.

Tsurara shrank into her Chibi form as she squinted her eyes shut and gnawed the cloth in frustration.

_'Why is Rikuo-sama asking so many questions tonight?'_

Rikuo sweat-dropped and narrowed his eyes at her sudden antics. "Tsurara..."

"Ah...!" Chibi-Tsurara immediately stopped what she was doing and turned back into her normal form as she looked down to her hands playing with the cloth nervously and began to mumble, "That's... I... Well... I-It was because...of the first one..." Her voice had gotten so quiet that Rikuo could barely caught what she had just muttered.

"Because I didn't come home for the past three days?"

"W-Well... it's not entirely because of that... I-I thought Rikuo-sama was... somewhere else..." She continued to stare down at her hands to hid her blush. No way she's going to tell all the details, Rikuo doesn't have to know all of that or he will definitely use them to tease her again. "...but after hearing what Zen-sama had told me, I'm not upset anymore." Tsurara continued with a shy smile. "He said he'd heard from Kubinashi-san that Rikuo-sama worked over night the past three days was because you wanted to finish your work early to bring me here..." Her blush deepen and she slightly turned to Rikuo, eyebrows furrowed in curiosity. "But why didn't Rikuo-sama tell me before?"

"You never asked." Rikuo simply said, causing Tsurara's eyebrows to furrowed more.

"Even so, Riku-sama should tell first when something like this happens again."

"It's not that of a big deal."

"But it is, to me...!" Tsurara pouted. "I've been waiting for Rikuo-sama to come home..." She whispered sadly looking down to her hands playing with the cloth again.

Rikuo continued to look at her as those words sank into him. He closed his eyes and smiled. "That's right..." He said and opened his eyes at the same time Tsurara looked up at him. "I almost forgot Tsurara is my wife now." He gazed down at her tenderly, causing Tsurara to blushed in different shades of pink. "I will tell you next time then, when something like this happens again. I'm still not used with having someone waiting for me at home so..." He continued with the same soft smile. "you'll have to remind me if I forget again in the future."

Tsurara instantly gave a bright smile as she held the cloth under her lips and merrily responded, "Hai!"

Rikuo's smirked as he turned to look at the beach. "You know, you could've just ask me before, instead of thinking about all those silly things by yourself." He said with a teasing tone.

Tsurara's smile immediately disappeared as her jaw dropped to her lap. "Y-You knew all along?" She squeaked. "And you still asked me those questions anyway!?"

Rikuo shrugged. "I just want to see your reactions, they are pretty amusing sometimes..."

"Are you making fun of me?" Tsurara narrowed her eyes dangerously at him as a dark aura began rising up from her head and shoulders.

Rikuo turned to look at her with his usual blank expression, unfazed by her aura and glare. "If you want to know something about me you could just ask. Don't go thinking about silly things with that wild imagination of yours."

Tsurara's aura immediately disappeared upon his statement as she blinked at him. "So you're saying I can ask you anything I want then?"

He gave a shrug. "Sure, if I have the answers."

"In that case...!" Tsurara nearly shouted as she suddenly leaned forward to him with a sharp gaze and serious expression, causing Rikuo to leaned backwards in surprise. "How many girls have you spend nights with before?" She asked swiftly.

(=.=) "Haa?"

Tsurara's eyes widened and she blushed furiously after realizing what she had just asked. "Ah...! N-N-N-Nothing!" She quickly said as she threw her arms in the air and pulled back from Rikuo. "Forget I've said anything!"

(ㅡ_ㅡ) "Wut?"

"I-I'll go see if Awashima-san needs any help in the kitchen!"

She quickly stood up, ready to make a run for it to the door as if her life depends on it. Well, to Tsurara it probably does... But Rikuo was quicker and swifter. She had only ran for a couple of steps when Rikuo had grabbed her left hand with his from behind and slid his right arm around her waist to push her back against him.

Tsurara let out a light squeak when her back hit his torso, and froze thoroughly on the spot when Rikuo bent his head down beside her left ear. Since she doesn't have her scarf with her this time, Tsurara could feel his breath brushing against her neck. Although it felt warm, it sent chills down her spine. She shut her eyes tight in nervousness, Rikuo is certainly not going to let her pass that easily after that question. Why did she have to ask that stupid question!?

"Why are you running away, Tsurara?" He whispered, sending more warm breaths to her left ear and down her neck. "Don't you want to know the answer?"

Tsurara's eyes opened at the last question, her right hand clenched her skirt tightly. Does she want to know? Of course she does! She wants to know the answer so badly, especially when it would be coming from Rikuo himself. But there's a part of her that felt scared, afraid of the answer that she didn't want to hear. Yet the other part of her felt anxious, anticipate with the answer she wanted to hear most. However, though, Rikuo's answer was none of the two that she'd expected to hear...

"The girl I've spent nights with before... was only Tsurara."

(OㅁO)! "E-EHH?"

"That was your question, right? And my answer is Tsurara."

Tsurara's face flushed in different shades of red. She immediately pushed herself away from Rikuo and moved back as far away from him as she could but unfortunately, her back had already hit the wall after just a several steps.

"Wh-Wh-What are you talking about!?" She hugged herself protectively. "I've never spend any nights with you!"

"Of course you did." Rikuo said blankly. "We slept in the same room for the past nights, didn't we?"

Tsurara blinked. "Huh?"

"Isn't that what you're asking?" He stepped closer to her and gave sly smirk. "Or was there a deeper meaning to your question?"

"Th-That's- I-" Tsurara began stammering in embarrassment. "I-It's just th-that-"

"Aah~ Aah~" He crossed his arms as he said with an mischievous tone. "What a perverted girl."

"N-No!" Tsurara blushed madly. "I-I-I-I was just curious!" She quickly explained.

Rikuo gave a another smirk. "Is that so? In that case, I don't have an answer for that. Because I've never spent nights with any other girls before." He coolly shrugged.

Tsurara smiled widely as she was happy to hear that statement, but it quickly disappeared when something came into mind. She slapped her hands to her cheeks in shock and she stared wide-eyed at Rikuo. "If not girls then... GUYS!?"

Rikuo narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you an idiot?"

With that, Tsurara placed both hands on her chest and let out a relief sigh, causing Rikuo to sweat-dropped upon that reaction.

_'She actually thought that I might prefer guys...'_

Tsurara suddenly snapped her head up with a serious expression, despite the slight blush. "Wh-What about kiss then?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"How many girls have you kissed before?"

Rikuo quirked an eyebrow at her quizzically. "Why are you asking weird questions?"

Tsurara's eye widened. Indeed, why was she asking weird questions? Most importantly, how come she herself didn't know why? All she knew right now was that she just wanted to know.

"W-Well..." She looked down to her index-fingers' tip tapping against each other. "Y-You said I could ask you if I want to know something about you. So I'm asking now..."

Rikuo studied her quizzically, but he eventually answered, "One."

"One?" Tsurara snapped her head up at him.

Rikuo nodded.

Tsurara instantly felt an unpleasant feeling bolting up inside and she quickly asked, "WHO IS SHE?"

(ㅎ.ㅎ)... "Who else? It's you, baka."

"Eh?" Tsurara blinked. "O-Oh...!" Finally able to process his words completely, she blushed in embarrassment. Although she felt really silly for asking all those questions, still Tsurara couldn't help smiling from ear to ear.

_'To know Rikuo-sama had never spent nights with other girls before...'_

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" Rikuo quirked an eyebrow at the girl smiling merrily up at him, although he didn't really mind at all since she looked cute like that.

"Nothing~" Tsurara cooed, still smiling.

_'And to know I was the only girl he kissed before...'_

Rikuo's cheeks somehow turned slightly pink and he quickly looked away to hide it. "You're acting really weird today." He coolly said.

"I know." Tsurara's smile didn't falter.

_'...it __makes me feel so happy!' _

"Rikuo-sama?" Tsurara blushed and her eyes widened when Rikuo placed his right hand on the wall in the space beside her head, and his face leaned in close to hers.

"You're doing it again..." Rikuo said softly and began leaning in closer.

_'I didn't know why I am feeling this way but...'_

Tsurara's heart raced and her blush deepen at each second Rikuo's face got closer to hers.

_'...that doesn't matter now...'_

His lips was just a breath away from hers, and Tsurara didn't know why but her eyes automatically closed.

_'All that matters now... is that I know Rikuo-sama isn't that kind of person that others had said him to be...'_

Just as their lips touched, Tsurara's eyes suddenly shot opened. "Th-That's right!" She said, causing Rikuo to pull back a little with surprise.

"Huh?" Rikuo looked at her, confused.

"The maids said..." Tsurara abruptly paused as she quickly covered her mouths with her hands.

Rikuo's eyebrows furrowed in further confusion. "Maids?"

"A-Ah, never mind! It's nothing." Tsurara quickly waved her hands to dismissed it as she didn't want the maids to get in trouble with Rikuo because of her.

Rikuo studied her briefly before narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "Are you saying weird things to try and run away?"

"A-Ah... No, I-I wasn't trying to run away." She honestly replied.

"Oh? So you're saying that you are fine with anything I'm going to do to you?" He asked with a seductive voice.

"E-Eh?" Tsurara's face instantly turned pale as Rikuo's lips quirked into a mischievous smirk.

_'What have I got myself into?'_

"Since dinner is not yet ready, let's go take a shower first." Rikuo said before leaning in close to her right ear and whispered, "_Together_."

(OAO)!"E-Ehhhhhhhhhhh?" Tsurara stammered, cupping her flustered red face. "B-B-B-B-B-B-B-But- Kyaaaaa~!" She squealed in surprise when Rikuo suddenly scooped her up into his arms, bridal style. "W-Wait! Ri-Ri-Rikuo-sama!" She flapped her arms trying to protest but was ignored by Rikuo, of course.

Just then, Awashima came out to the porch at the same time Rikuo turned to the door. Much to Tsurara's relief.

"There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you two." Awashima said, both hands on his hips. "And I see you two had finally talked things over." He smiled smugly seeing Tsurara in Rikuo's loving arms.

"A-Awashima-san!" Tsurara smiled at the head-butler and asked hopefully, "Is it time for dinner already?"

"Sorry about that, Tsurara-san. I actually come to tell you that dinner will have to wait a bit longer." He said apologetically.

Tsurara's blinked. "Eh?"

"I've asked Aotabo to pick up some ingredients for tonight's dinner from town earlier, and he's not back yet." Awashima explained before suggesting, "Why don't you two go have a shower first while waiting?"

Tsurara's eyes instantly widened. "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

"That's what we're planing to do." Rikuo said.

"But I didn't!" Tsurara flapped her arms vigorously. "Awashima-san...!" She reached out a hand towards Awashima for help when Rikuo carried her into the house.

The head butler just smiled and shook his head at the two's antics. His attention was soon turned to the night sky as he wandered to himself impatiently, "What's taking Ao so long?"

_**Meanwhile...**_

**≥ Local Supermarket ≤**

"ACHOO!" Aotabo's loud sneeze boomed across the section, startling almost everyone there.

He had been in the cold-storage section for over an hour still trying to find all the ingredients listed on the paper he was holding, and he was freezing! He doesn't even know what half of the listed ingredients were!

"Ah... Why am I doing this...?" Aotabo asked himself in grief as he continued to pushed the trolley down the aisle.

**_1 Hour 15 Minutes Earlier..._**

_"Go pick up some of this ingredients, Ao."_

_"Huh? Why me? You're the butler here."_

_"If you won't help me then no dinner for you!"_

_"O-Oi! That's just cruel!"_

**_Present..._**

"Oh yea... that's why..." Aotabo muttered bitterly after his flashback. "ACHOO!" He sneezed again, causing some of the frighten children and babies to cry while their displeased parents glared at him. All poor Aotabo could do was to smile apologetically in return, "Umm...I think I'll come back later..." He mumbled and quickly made a run for it out the section. "Damn that Awashima...!"

Oh well, guess that dinner would have to wait a bit more longer...

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR_END**

* * *

**(I hope I've replied to all of your reviews, if I've missed yours please forgive me, or better yet PM me/Review this chapter so I could thank you :3)**

And there's chap 4 for you~! (See the references? *wink wink* Hehehh, sorry, I just can't help it, I really LOVE those two scenes in the manga/anime~!) I hope this chapie is okay, I promise to do better in the future chapies~ Thank you so much for reading~ I'll see you awesome readers next chapie :D TTFN~!

**(**I've noticed from the reviews that most of you lovely readers love SetsuraxRihan more than RihanxYamabuki~ I'll be honest, I like both of them wonderful women. Setsura is adorably badass and Yamabuki is lovely gentle.

When I saw the past of Yamabuki's, I cried like a baby! Seriously! I was crying my heart out! It's just so sad and tragic! First, she was force to leave the one she loved because of that stupid curse, then she was force to kill him with her own hands even though she was not herself that time, but she realized it then, and that's what made it even sad! The poor girl couldn't live or die in peace! Why is the world so cruel!? BUT, her spirit had eventually reunited with Rihan's so it's cool. She could finally rest in peace now with her beloved. :) Yay!

I know Setsura's past wasn't pleasant either since she can't be with the man she loved until now from the beginning. She even left Tono just to be by Nurarihyon's side, but only to end up seeing him court Yohime(I don't hate her, she's too sweet to dislike). Seriously, I've been through something like that and the feeling was really terrible! I feel for her, and my heart was aching with her. Even though it hurts her inside, she still looked after Rihan for them since Yohime was really sick and Nurarihyon doesn't know how to take care of a baby and was busy. After all this years and the hurt she had been through, she still remain loyal to him, just like Tsurara to Rikuo^^ Like mother like daughter :) Maybe all Yuki Onna are loyal in their nature, I know Reira's like that if she's placed with someone(I am a sucker for ReiraxItaku X3 hehehehehehhhh I can dream can't I?).

It really surprised me when Rihan declared that he would make Setsura his wife when he grow up, and it's cute :3 But we all knew if Setsura ended up with Nurarihyon or Rihan, we will never have our beautiful RikuoxTsurara. So I guess fate does work in a very strange and funny way. But I believe everything happens for a reason.^^**) **

Sorry about my babbling 0_0...


End file.
